Pretty Little Lovers Untamed
by Rachby
Summary: Spencer has feelings for Aria, Aria has feelings for Spencer. Hanna likes Emily, Emily likes Alison and maybe Hanna too. Caleb is the jilted lover. Alison is manipulative as always. Sparia is smokin' hot. Hanily is cute. Emilison is annoying. Lol. Read it and review it. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: A little bit AU. Spencer isn't with Toby.. Aria is broken up from Ezra. Emily is still mourning over Maya and isn't with Paige. Hanna is with Caleb though, so there. Contains Sparia, Emillison, Haria, Haleb.. Maybe more. Lol. Woops, I'm a ship-whore. ;) Enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

Spencer Hastings tapped her long fingers on her paper coffee cup and watched her three best friends conversing in the Brew. Hanna was complaining about how her new skirt didn't fit the way she wanted it to, and Emily was doing her best to try and care. But it was obvious that she wasn't the least bit interested. Her eyes passed through Hanna and she stared longingly out the cafe window. Hanna didn't seem to mind though, and kept right on chatting, pinching the fabric of her skirt between her thumb and forefinger, making a comment about how it didn't even FEEL right now that she'd brought it home, and maybe the cashier switched it out when she wasn't looking.

Spencer was ignoring her too. Lately she hadn't exactly felt like herself and so she'd been unable to focus on much of anything. Well, anthing but Aria, which was a troubling issue in itself. She was quietly sketching in a plain-sheeted notebook that lay in her lap and Spencer watched the eldest Montgomery child drag her blue Papermate inkpen over the paper. From her position on the opposite leather couch, Spencer couldn't tell what it was that Aria was drawing, but she knew it had to be good. Aria was actually a fantastic artist. It was just that she hardly ever had the inspiration to actually draw anything. But lately she'd been sketching everyday and Spencer was eager to actually see the sketches. So she sat her coffee to cool on the coffee table between them and crossed over to the chair beside Aria and sat down as smoothly as possible. She was over-conscious because Aria gave off this smoothness that Spencer could only envy. In comparison, the youngest Hastings daughter was stressed and over-controlled, almost unable to let loose. Aria's lifestyle both terrified and excited her.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked her friend and leaned over to look over Aria's shoulder. She was wearing a blue-and-white-plaid button up shirt, tight light colored blue-jeans and knee-high lace-up brown boots. Her hair was down and pin-straight.

"Uh, nothing," she said, and closed the notebook quickly before Spencer could see anything more than a graphite blur. "Just some doodles." She shoved the notebook into her big Hobo bag, that matched the color of her boots exactly. Then she made the mistake of meeting Spencer's creamy chocolate eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she was stuck just staring at her.

"It didn't look like just doodles," Spencer pressed and reached forward and pinched Aria's thigh playfully. "What're you hiding Montgomery?"

"A ginormous credit card statement?" Hanna said, and yanked Aria's bag into her lap, inspecting the handles and the logo on the front of it. "How the Hell did you afford this?"

"My mom sent it to me," Aria replied, and grabbed her bag back, before Hanna could start searching the inside of it too. She was grateful for the distraction though, because it allowed her to break eye contact with Spencer. Just the fact that doing such a thing was so difficult frightened her. What was the matter with her? Hadn't she just been pining over Ezra Fitz..? And now she was.. Well. She was..

"AND the boots?" Hanna's eyes were wide. "Do they even sell those in this COUNTRY?"

"Another present," Aria shrugged. "Mom's trying to make up for being away and so she's sending me all this stuff."

"Lucky!" Hanna sipped her coffee and then leaned back against the chair she sat in and looked up at the cafe ceiling, already bored with the conversation. Her phone beeped a moment later and she scooped it up off the table in front of her legs and checked the text, always a little worried it would be A. But it was just Caleb. He wanted to know what he should wear for their fancy date later. She texted back happily, finding his worry to be absolutely adorable.

Spencer reached forward and retrieved her coffee from where she'd sat it. She drank a few gulps of it and then she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Aria. "You're not getting off the hook that easy. I'm still going home with you right?"

Originally the four of them had planned to have a sleepover since it was Friday, but Emily ended up having plans with family, and Caleb asked Hanna on a romantic date and she bailed on the girls.. So now it was just Spencer and Aria, which was bound to be interesting. Aria's dad was away at a conference, and Mike was staying at his friend's house for the weekend so the two girls had the place to themselves. Aria had managed to score them some alcoholic beverages and Spencer was kinda looking forward to letting loose. Or at least making an effort to let loose.

Aria blinked her big moss-colored eyes and looked at Spencer sort of stunned. "I mean, if you want to. You.. Do want to, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Aria," Spencer rolled her eyes. "You think I just up and changed my mind? It's Sparia night, isn't it?"

Aria's heart fluttered just a little bit when Spencer called them "Sparia". She knew that it was just a silly nickname, but she couldn't help but get all flustered when it was used. "Yeah, of course it is." She nodded, feeling sort of light-headed as she looked into her friend's face. Truthfully, Aria was secretly wishing that the night would get canceled to save her from the awkwardness she knew would ensue that evening. They were going to get drunk together and.. Well that wasn't a good idea. Not with how Aria had been feeling about the other brunette lately..

Emily got up then and tossed her half-drank coffee into the garbage. She grabbed her phone from the table and shoved it into her back pocket. "I gotta get home now," she announced. "See you guys later. I'll text you when I'm free."

Hanna stood up too, "I gotta go too, actually. I'll walk with you, Em, wait up." She got her stuff and the two dissapeared out of the building right afterward, leaving the other two girls still sitting in their cafe chairs.

"You wanna go now?" Spencer asked her, "Or do you want to sit around and sketch some more things I'm not allowed to see?" She gave Aria a michevious smile, hinting at the fact that she intended on finding out her secret later.

Aria smiled at her innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said and then checked the time on her phone. "It's already almost seven. We could go ahead and go. Maybe order in some Chinese or something. That sound okay?"

Spencer got up first and held out her hand for Aria. When they're hands linked together, Spencer's heart sped up slightly. She pretended it was because of the coffee and then pushed that hand temporarily into the pocket of her navy blue hippie dress. But then, right after, she bent and adjusted the strap on the back of her sandle and then fingered the band holding her braid together. She had it pulled over her right shoulder, and it lay there, perhaps making her look more like an innocent school-girl than she actually was.

After she put her bag on her shoulder Aria waited for Spencer to get her things together. She looked really cute today. The dress she was wearing was really casual, but of course, Spencer looked like a model in it, just like everything else she wore. And the braid.. Aria found herself reaching out to touch the braid, right above where Spencer herself was messing with the hairband. "Are you trying out a new hairstyle?" She asked her.

Spencer's hand fell back to her side and she bit her lip before answering. "Yeah. I thought I would. You wore a braid last week and.."

"You made a fashion choice based on something I did?" Aria was really surprised, and also, incredibly flattered. "That's really sweet, Spence."

"You looked cute in it," the taller girl shrugged and tried to make it seem like less of a big deal than Aria was making it. It made her feel embarassed and Spencer didn't deal well with feelings that made her feel out of control or awkward. That's why she was struggling so hard with her newfound preoccupation with Aria Montgomery. "I mean you always look cute, Aria, but the braid was really cute." She sighed, feeling like an imbecil. "I like the straight hair too. And when it's not straight." She shook her head. "Can we just leave? Hunger is making me ramble."

"Did you just compliment me?" Aria followed Spencer out of the cafe and to the Toyota Highlander that the Hastings parents had given her. "Did you just compliment me like four times?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Spencer pushed the little unlock button on her keys and then climbed into the driver's seat. "Am I a bad friend? Do I not tell you guys when you look nice?" She started the vehicle up and turned to Aria.

The girl shook her head and buckled her seat belt. "Not often. You're usually stuck in Spencer-land, which consists mostly of homework and clues about who A could be, I think. Not compliments for Aria."

Spencer licked her lips, she let her eyes scan her friend's form and then she turned back to the road. "I'll give you a heck of a lot more if you let me see what you were drawing later."

Aria laughed and ran one hand through her shiny dark hair. "I'll think about it, okay?"

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. I've been working on it the last few days instead of doing my homework. So there. Haha. Please review!_

**Chapter 2**

Emily Fields hated to lie to her friends, but she had to. She made sacrafices in order to see her. In order to touch her. Telling Spencer, Aria and Hanna that she had family obligations this Friday was no different. Her mom was visiting her aunt and her dad, was of course, away at war. She had no obligations. Not to them. She spun around in her bedroom, checking herself out in the mirror. She'd changed out of the sporty outfit she'd worn to school, and chosen something a little more stylish. She had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black scoop neck long-sleeve tee, and an ivy green vest over top. She brushed through her dark hair for the hundreth time and applied a new layer of strawberry lipgloss. She blinked at her reflexion and hoped it was good enough.

The letters were inside of her matress. She'd slit the thing open and slid them inside. Now, she pulled the sheets up, and reached inside the slit to get them out. There were six of them. She'd gotten five of them from the same place- the kissing rock. Ali left them there for her. Each letter got more and more wonderful. The first one was left for her on under her pillow. That's how she knew to go. Ali had brought it herself, placed it under her pillow as she slept. Ali had been there, in her room with her and Emily had slept through it. She was determined to see her in person. And tonight was the night. Or.. She hoped so, anyway.

The first letter said,  
"Em. Don't freak okay? I'm alive. I'm hiding. Don't tell the others. I know you won't. You're mine, and you always have been. Meet me at our spot on Friday at seven. Don't write me letters back. I can't take them, and I can't risk anyone finding them. Just meet me at our spot. Ali"

But she wasn't there. Only another letter that said,  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay. I'm not ready yet. I have to make sure I can trust you. I have to make sure you're still the Em that kissed me in the library. If you are, keep this absolutely between us. Don't tell the others or I'll stop coming. Come back here on Friday. There will be another note. Kisses. Ali."

Emily went back the next Friday, always hopeful that the blonde herself would make an appearance. She went earlier each time but she never did catch her. Alison was so sly that she came and went wherever she pleased and Emily was absoutely unable to catch her. The third letter said,  
"You ARE mine, aren't you Em? I wish I could tell you everything, but you know I can't. Not yet. Maybe not for a long time. Just trust me. I'm the good guy here. And I need your help Em. I need you on my side. You can't tell Ar or Han or Spence because I don't trust them the way I trust you. Prove to me that you're who I think you are. Kisses. Alison."

The fourth letter said,  
"Emily, you know I haven't forgotten the way your lips felt against mine? The way you brushed them so softly against my mouth and then left me making excuses about why I thought it was wrong. It didn't feel wrong. I want to see you. I don't know when I can, but I want to. Keep showing me that you're worth it and I'll come up with something. Kisses. Ali."

Emily slowly went wild getting the letters. She would read them and then clutch them to her chest as if it was Alison she was hugging, rather than a piece of paper with her handwriting on it. By the fifth letter, she was a bundle of nerves. The other girls saw it but she just blamed it on the stress of school and her father being away. They all had their own problems, and so she wasn't all that worried about them prying. The fifth letter said,  
"Everytime it gets harder and harder not waiting for you. Don't get frustrated with me, Em. I'm trying. I know you're going crazy having to deal with me leaving you all these letters. You're hiding them in a good place, right? Because I know you're keeping them. You're a romantic like that. I know that about you. I know a lot about you. Like that you wanted to kiss me with tongue that day and you were afraid. You're a coward sometimes, but it's cute on you. Keep being my girl. Just a little longer. Love, Ali."

Emily traced the letters in the word "love" a hundred times that week. And by the time she was headed off to get the sixth letter, she could barely keep her thoughts straight. The possibility of seeing Alison again filled her with a hope so fragile that she tiptoed to keep from dropping it. The sixth letter was the best of all though. It said,  
"Emily, you keep me going. That sounds like something you would say, doesn't it? It is pretty corny. But it's true. You keep me going. I am on the run and always moving but it's you that keeps me motivated to make it. This is the last note I'm leaving you. I want to see you in person next time. And I have a plan. We can't meet here. It's too obvious. But there will be instructions here next Friday. Follow them and come find me. I'll be waiting for you. Don't breathe a word to the others though. Remember, this is just about me and you. Can't wait you see you again. Love Alison."

Emily read all the letters again that evening, and then shoved them back into the mattress. Her heart was already thumping hard in her chest, but she wasn't about to chicken out. She grabbed her phone and her keys and headed out.

The kissing rock was shrouded in darkness like usual, but she crept up to it anyways and felt around for the note. It was there, tucked along the base, inside a hole in the rock. She pulled it out, unfolded it, read it with the light of her phone. It said, "School library. Restricted section. Can't wait to see you."

Emily drove a little too fast, and held a little too tight to the steering wheel but she couldn't help it. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She shoved the note into the glove compartment of her vehicle and her phone too. She didn't want anything to interupt her night. She locked her car and hooked the keys to her belt loop. The front door of the school was locked. Ali hadn't told her how to get in but she had an idea. She headed around to the back of the school and sure enough, found the janitor's office door jimmied open with a brick. They never left it all the way closed anyways, because the janitors would smoke in their office and let the smoke escape through the crack in the door. Emily pulled it open slowly and quietly and crept inside.

The room was dark and she didn't want to turn on a light in case anyone would see the light or something, so she just felt through the darkness and found the door into the hallway. She slid through and headed as silently down the hallway towards the library as she could. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt lightheaded. Her hand shook as she pulled the door to the library open. The room was dark too, no lights anywhere. She headed to the restricted section by memory. But then, once she was almost there, she suddenly felt fear rocket through her. What if it hadn't been Ali at all? What if this was all an elaborate plan to get her alone with A so that A could kill her? She was consumed by terror then, because she could tell she wasn't alone and all at once she had convinced herself that she'd made a mistake and shouldn't have came here at all. That she was going to die and it was her fault for being an idiot.

But then arms slid around her waist.

"Took you long enough," a voice purred into her ear.

Emily melted. She knew that voice. She heard it in her dreams practically every night. "Ali..."

Alison spun Emily in her arms and they met face to face. Emily's eyes had began to adjust to the darkness and little ray of moonlight snuck into the library through the tiny window above the bookcases. She could see that Ali was wearing a long red coat. Her golden curls were still immaculate and she looked as beautiful and perfect as always.

"Miss me?" she asked, and gave Emily a smile. It made Emily's breath catch in her throat. Ali ran her hands down Emily's arms. "You're shaking," she said, "Were you that eager to see me?" she asked, the usual teasing nature of her tone still aparent. But then her tone broke and she clamped Emily close to her, her arms holding the more muscular girl against her firmly.

"I can't believe it's really you," Emily whispered, her voice near tears, "I thought that..."

"That it was all a trap?" Alison shook her head. "I knew you would. You're so suspicious." She laughed lightly, and then pulled back from Emily enough to catch her gaze again. "I love that about you." Then without another second's wait, she said, "Well aren't you going to kiss me?"

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: So many updates.. And all in one day. Ahaha. Please review! :D _

**Chapter 3**

Hanna smoothed down the front of her purple dress and spun an ankle in the mirror, checking the heel of her stilleto for any flaws. But it was perfect. She sighed. She should have been happier. Really. Honestly. She should have. Earlier at the cafe when Caleb needed help getting ready, she had gotten totally stoked and found his worry cute. But now.. She was having trouble thinking about Caleb and his cutness. Instead, she was thinking about Emily Fields.

Where was it that Emily had to go tonight? Or the last several Fridays? Something was up. Emily was involved with something shady and Hanna was the only one who had picked up on it. She picked up her phone and called her. But the phone just rang and rang and then went to voicemail.

"Han, Caleb's here," Ms. Marin said, poking her head into Hanna's bedroom. She noticed the worried look on Hanna's face. "Everything okay?"

Hanna shrugged. "I guess. It seems like something's up with Emily lately. And tonight she bailed on our slumber party and.."

"Didn't you bail too?" Ashley Marin responded. "To go on a date with Caleb?"

"Well, yeah," Hanna licked her lips. "But that doesn't matter. Me and Caleb are together, so it happens. Emily has been single since.. Since they found Maya. So what is it that she has to do? She said something about family but I'm pretty sure Ms. Fields is outta town. I drove Emily home earlier and her mom's car wasn't even there. It's weird."

"Maybe Emily has a secret girlfriend," Hanna's mom shrugged. "You shouldn't pry Hanna. If she wants it to be a secret what she's up to... Let her have that secret. She'll come to you when she's ready."

Hanna thought about that for a second. "Do you really think she has a secret girlfriend?" Hanna felt a little bit of jealousy swell inside of her. Hanna had an odd.. Protective hold on Emily. She was happy that she had found Maya.. But she couldn't lie to herself and say she was relieved that Emily hadn't dated anyone sense then. She deserved.. Well she deserved someone amazing. Someone that Hanna approved of. Not some secret girl that she had to hide.

"Maybe," Hanna's mom raised an eyebrow. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"I'm her BEST friend," Hanna said, "Why wouldn't she.. You know. Tell me?" She brushed past her mom anyway and headed downstairs and into the kitchen were Caleb was waiting. He'd worn a button up red shirt and black slacks just like she'd asked. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He leaned forward and kissed her when he saw her.

"You look really nice Hanna," he said. Then he nodded at Ashley who followed her daughter into the kitchen. "Hello Ms. Marin."

"Hello Caleb," she said. "You two have fun tonight."

Hanna kept thinking about Emily the entire night and even though Caleb made reservations at a fancy Italian resturant and ordered her food and everything, she just stayed wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Okay what gives?" he finally asked. "You've been really quiet. What's on your mind?"

Hanna looked down at her phone, hoping for a call-back from Emily or at least a text. But there was nothing. Hadn't she said she'd text when she was leaving the cafe earlier? "Emily is being weird," Hanna reluctantly said. She knew how Caleb felt about Emily.

He sighed. Emily was a nice girl and they were friends.. But Hanna and Emily had a really strange relationship and he wasn't as into girl-on-girl action as the rest of the male population was. He just sincerely hoped that his girlfriend wasn't cheating on him with her lesbian best friend. "What's up? How is she being weird?"

"She's hiding something. My mom thinks she has a new girlfriend or something. She told me and Aria and Spencer that she couldn't hang out because she had to be with her family but I think her mom's out of town. So where is she? We drove past her house on the way here and her car wasn't there."

"Maybe she's on a date," Caleb suggested. And he hoped it was true. If Emily got a new girlfriend, he could stop worrying about her winning his girlfriend over.

"Maybe," Hanna replied and sipped her Sierra Mist. "But I dunno. Usually Emily gets this glow about her when she's happy. And she doesn't have it. She just seems really anxious. Nervous. Maybe even scared. I don't know. Something's up."

Caleb ate the last breadstick and finished off his Coke. "Okay. If you're so worried about her, let's go look for her. Maybe she's at the library studying or something. Or maybe she's at school exercising."

"At nine at night?"

"Maybe." He wasn't in the best mood all of a sudden and kind of just wanted to get home. He had thought tonight would be romantic and sweet and maybe end with the two of them making out for a bit and him telling her that he loved her and vice versa. But he already knew that wasn't going to happen. He held the passenger side door of his car open and let Hanna get in first. Then he got in, revved up the engine and drove Hanna around downtown looking for Emily's vehicle. It didn't take long though. It was parked outside of the high school.

"Isn't that it?" Caleb asked and pointed through the windshield.

"Oh my god!" Hanna gasped. "What the hell is she doing here? The school's locked up. This could be bad Caleb. I have to go in there and save her. She could be in big trouble." She waited for him to park beside Emily's car and then she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"YOU have to go in there? Just you? Not me AND you?"

"Well I don't want to scare her with you showing up. I'll be safe. If anything bad happens I'll call you." She held up her iPhone with her bedazzled case. "I promise." She hopped out of the car without waiting for anymore of his arguing and headed to the front door. It was locked. She should have known that. She thought about it for a minute and then she remembered the back door that the janitors smoked through. She and Mona used to sneak through there to skip school. The door was opened just like she thought it would be. She knew her way around and got into the hallway of the school quickly and listened closely for noise. It was so silent for a minute, and then she heard something far off.. A girl's sigh.

Hanna followed the sound to the library and crept inside without any noise. Skipping school had taught her to be really sneaky. She heard the noise again. But this time it made her stomach flip. It wasn't just a sigh.. It was a moan. And it was Emily's. Her eyes widened and she moved closer to the source of it. Emily moaned again, and it was deeper and followed by a whimper. Hanna suddenly wanted to run back the way she'd come and pretend like she'd never found Emily there or anything. But her feet kept moving, as if they had a mind of their very own. She reached a shelf of books and she knelt and listened for a second to the heavy breathing of Emily and another girl. Hanna's eyes had adjusted to the light and she peered through the dusty books and through to the other side. Emily was on the floor, her shirt pushed half-way up her stomach, and another girl on top of her, her hand in Emily's pants, making the brunette squirm.

"Oh yeah," Emily huffed quietly, and now that Hanna was closer, she could hear it perfectly. "Yeah.. Don't stop Ali.."

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: I just LOVE Sparia. Like sooo much. It's soooo yummy. Haha. I have so much fun writing Sparia. Please review and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 4**

Spencer watched Aria meticulously lift the last grain of rice off of her plate with a pair of chop sticks. Then she took a big swig of her Cranberitta and laughed. "You're too much," she said.

Aria smiled and placed the grain of rice on her tongue and then swallowed it happily. She washed it down with her limeritta and then winked at her friend. "You're jealous, admit it."

"Jealous of what? You're ability to hold chopsticks? Or your ability to scarf down an entire take-out container of white rice, an entire take-out container of kung pao chicken AND two egg rolls in one sitting?"

Aria blushed a little and laid the chopsticks back down on her plate. She was a little tipsy. But then, so was Spencer. Finishing off her fourth can of booze, she got up from the table and crossed to the side Spencer sat on. She put her hand on Spencer's shoulder and pushed her a little. "Both, probably. You think I'm pretty cool, admit it."

Spencer Hastings laughed. She was only on her third Cranberitta and it was kind of comical watching Aria saunter around on the verge of being wasted. "I think you're more than cool, Aria," she admitted.

"More than cool?" The shorter girl waggled her eyebrows. "And what does that mean? Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're very pretty," Spencer admitted. "And I think you're done drinking too. Good thing you ate so much or you would be absolutely trashed."

"Well how about YOU, Hot-shot?" the other girl teased. "You're not sober either."

Spencer shrugged and got up from her chair, "You're right. I'm a little tipsy." At that, she stumbled a bit and caught herself on Aria, her hands grabbing onto the shorter girl's hips. Her reaction speed was a little slower than normal and she searched Aria's face before letting go. "Sorry.. I.."

Aria shook her head. "No.. It's okay." She gave Spencer another small smile and then put her hands over top of the ones on her waist. "I don't mind you holding on to me."

Embarassed, Spencer pulled away. She got their plates and forks and the boxes and helped clean up the kitchen without another word. Aria did the same, but she watched Spencer curiously, as the girl stayed on the opposite side of the kitchen. When they were done, she said, "Hey, I'm going to take the trash out. Why don't you head upstairs and then I'll come up and we can watch a movie or something."

It was as good an idea as any, so Spencer did just that. She headed upstairs, took off her sandals, plugged up her phone on her charger and then climbed into Aria's bed, pulling her knees to her chest. She was careful to make sure her dress was pulled down, as to not flash Aria when she came in the room.

Aria tossed the bag of garbage containing all their beer cans, into the trashcan at the end of the driveway. She thought about Spencer. She thought about how they were about to be alone in Aria's bed with the light off, watching a movie. When was the last time it had been just the two of them? It was always at least three of them when Aria was there. Spencer hung out with Hanna sometimes by herself, and even Emily occassionally.. But Aria and Spencer usually never had meshing schedules that put them all alone at the same time. Not unless it was a big group sleepover or something. And why was that? It wasn't like Aria was that busy lately. Ever since she'd stopped seeing Ezra, she'd pretty much had an open schedule. She didn't do any clubs or anything and so for the most part she stayed at home sketching and listening to music, or she hung out with the others at the Brew or something while she sketched there. And that was something else entirely. She usually always sketched the same thing. Or actually, she DID always sketch the same thing.. Spencer. Spencer talking. Spencer laughing, smiling, crying. Spencer. Spencer's hands, Spencer's eyes, Spencer's hair. She was just so beautiful and Aria's pen was obsessed with forming her curves on paper.

She washed her hands in the kitchen sink and then unlaced her boots, sliding them off before heading upstairs. Her heart was beating fast again and she knew it was from more than just the alocohol making her excited. She found Spencer on the bed, just holding her knees, her braid kinda frazzled, and she couldn't help from grinning.

"You look so.. Not like Spencer Hastings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked, not offended, just surprised.

"The braid. The way you're sitting. You look so small." Aria climbed up onto the bed too and sat down beside Spencer. Suddenly she wasn't all that afraid of the girl. She still felt tingly with excitement, but it wasn't overwhelming like before. She didn't feel like Spencer would absolutely rebuff her if she tried to.. To get closer. So she reached forward, slid the band off the end of Spencer's braid and tousled the hair in her hand, then ran her fingers through it. She crawled on top of her, pushing Spencer's knees down first, so her legs were flat on the bed, and then Aria straddled her thighs. She ruffled Spencer's hair until the wavy locks fell all around Spencer's shoulders in a hot, disheveled way. Then, when she was done, she sat there, still on top of the other girl, smiling. "That's better. That's the Spencer I know."

Spencer's breath was caught again, in her throat, making her light headed. She looked at Aria, her thick lips, her long eyelashes, her adorable chin. She reached out a hand and ran the tip of her index finger along Aria's jaw. "Are you ever going to let me see what you were drawing earlier?"

"You'll laugh," Aria replied quietly, "You'll laugh at me and tell the others and then..."

Spencer put her fingers on Aria's lips, shushing her. "I won't laugh. I promise I won't laugh. Just.. Let me see. Please?"

Aria climbed off top of Spencer and hopped back off the bed. She got her bag out of the floor and reached into it to get out her sketch book. She carried the book back to Spencer in a daze and then handed it to her before she could change her mind. "You're going to think I'm a freak..."

Spencer ignored her and opened the book slowly, revealing the first page. A pair of perfectly drawn eyes stared back at her- her own. She took a deep breath and looked up at Aria. But Aria was standing at the bed looking down at her socks. Spencer focused back on the sketch book and turned the page and found a full body sketch of herself standing beside her locker, smiling. She turned the pages greedily, revealing images of her in various aspects of life- happy, sad, amused, serious... She found a sketch of her hair, of her lips, of her hands. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she found a picture of her and Aria together, in a loose embrace. She closed the book, sat it on the night stand. "Aria," she said.

Aria slowly lifted her gaze, and then once her eyes were in Spencer's, she fought tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just.. I don't know what's wrong with me.. You're just.."

"Stop," Spencer licked her lips and shook her head. She reached forward, took Aria's hands and pulled her back onto the bed, back into her lap, so she was once against straddling her. "Don't apologize," she told her. She put her fingers on the buttons of Aria's button up shirt and undid them slowly, revealing the warm white camisole underneath. She pushed the button-up shirt down, off her shoulders, and then put her lips to the bare skin there. She placed innumerable kisses on each shoulder, and then Aria's collar-bones and her chest.. She kissed Aria's neck, then her throat.. Aria tangled her fingers in Spencer's hair and stroked the girl's scalp with her thumbs.

"Spence.." Aria purred, "You don't have to do this.."

"Hush," the other girl murmured, and let her tongue trace her jaw, making Aria gasp and then suck in a ragged breath. "Admit it Aria, you want me.."

Aria Montgomery squeezed her eyes together and let the tears trapped in her eyes slide down her cheeks. She felt desperation turn to relief and then, as she sniffled, she felt Spencer's lips find hers, and she entered into a breathless kiss. She let her hands fall from Spencer's hair to wrap her arms around the taller girl's shoulders.

Spencer had imagined kissing Aria so many times before, and often enough, her imagination had let the ideas turn into fantasies and she'd.. She entertained them. But now, as their lips actually pressed together, and she opened her mouth, and pressed her tongue against Aria's, she was invigorated. She pulled Aria's cami up and ran her hands over the smaller girl's stomach. She tried to tell herself to not be greedy, but after a moment, her hands slid up and she pushed them under Aria's bra and was greated with a hot sigh.

Their kiss broke and Spencer said, "We should stop, right?" he hands slowly massaging, her lips dragging again over Aria's jaw.

Aria shook her head, "No.. I..." she looked down, saw Spencer's hands moving under her shirt, and let go of a moan that had groan in the back of her throat. "That feels really good..." She pushed the strap of Spencer's dress down and pulled at the bare skin of her shoulder with her teeth.

Spencer gave in, yanked Aria's shirt over her head, undid her bra in a swift movement, and then pushed the girl in her arms down, so she was laying on the bed, with Spencer above her. She looked down at Aria's bare breasts, which rose and fell to the rhythm of the girl's passioned breathing. "We've been drinking," she insisted, "We should... We should stop..."

Aria had been holding back so long, always careful not to look at Spencer too long, scared she would say something, reveal her feelings. But now, she was topless, laying in her own bed, with the very girl she'd been fantasizing about straddling her jeans. She couldn't resist anymore- she reached forward, yanked Spencer's dress up and off and tossed it into the floor. She undid Spencer's bra, just as she had undone her own, and then she yanked the girl closer and said, "No. We should make love." Then, in a quick, fluid motion, she brought one of the girl's breasts to her lips, and she took her nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, listening to the beautiful moans that greeted her...

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Emilison is ooookay. But I like Hanily more. And Sparia even more than Hanily. I think Emria or Spemily could be nice too. I'll try those out in a different story.. Please review! :D_

**Chapter 5**

Emily's lips mashed against Alison's the second the blonde gave her permission. She knew she should have gone slow, made it romantic, but she'd been waiting too long and Ali tasted so good. She kissed her hard and hungry and clawed her fingers into the back of her coat, keeping her close.

"Mmm Em," Ali mouthed between kisses, "You're desperate.." But she didn't push the brunette away and actually started to sigh after a while. She felt her back press against the bookcase behind them and wrapped her arms around Emily and marveled in the fact that her friend was such a good kisser. Her tongue moved slowly, languidly, against her own. She loved the attention, the affection, the arousal.

"I missed you," Emily hissed, and kissed Ali's cheeks, her chin, her neck. She opened her coat and kissed her bare neck, where her the neck of the dress she wore underneath scooped low.

"I missed you too," Alison admitted, and petted Emily's hair. "I can't stay long though."

Emily lifted her face, her eyes troubled, maybe paniced, "What do you mean? You have to go already?"

"Not already," Alison scrunched her nose up, "Calm down Em, I'm not gonna run off yet." She put her hand around the brunette's chin and brought her into another kiss. "I'm yours for a little while. What do you want to do?"

"You should tell me where you've been, where you're staying, what's going on," Emily said, "You should tell me everything. I could help you. We could figure everything out. We could get you help."

Alison shook her head. "I can't Em. It's not safe. I'm not here for that." She tucked some of Emily's brown hair behind her ear. "I just.. I missed you. Is that not enough for you?"

Emily bit her lip. "No.. No, I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry." She frowned. "We can just spend some time together. That's okay too." She wanted to know what was going on but she didn't want to scare Alison away or make her mad, so she just bit her tongue.

"How about we just kiss some more?" Alison suggested, and she spun Emily around and shoved her against the bookcase. "That okay with you Hun?"

Emily just nodded, stunned, and caught Alison's lips as they pressed against hers again. The two made out there, their hands sliding all over each other's backs. But then Alison made it clear to her friend that she wanted to do more than just kiss. She scratched her fingers up the inside of Emily's thigh, and when she wasn't rebuffed, she brought them to Emily's lower stomach, and pushed her shirt up, to draw circles on the girl's skin.

"Ali," Emily hissed, "What are you..."

"What am I doing?" Alison brought her other hand between them, and put her fingers on the button of Emily's jeans. "I'm just staking a claim on what's mine. What? You want me to stop?"

The only person she'd ever been with was Maya, but Emily knew that if Alison had ever offered, she would have given herself over with no resistance. And so that's what she did. "No," she shook her head, her mind spinning, "Don't stop.."

Ali smiled at her and kissed her again, undoing her friend's pants, and then sensually sliding her hand down, into the other girl's panties. She chuckled very lightly when Emily gasped and clutched her closer. "Aw, you like that, don't you?"

"Yes..."

Alison found Emily's clit and began to rub it gently in a circle. "I knew you were my girl," she said, and let Emily burry her face in Alison's neck. She listened to Emily's sighs and moans and then helped her lay down on the library floor. It was dirty and dusty down their, but they didn't care at that moment. She looked down into Emily's impassioned face and pulled her jeans down just a little to give herself a better angle. She rubbed a little more and then slid her hand back and touched her where she needed it the most. "That's it," she purred, "You want me don't you?"

"Oh yes.. Please.."

Alison grinned and felt proud of herself and then pushed one finger inside of Emily. She kept her fingernails short lately, just in case she were to get herself into this situation, and she was glad too. She fingered Emily slowly, getting used to it. Afterall, this was her first time doing such a thing. Emily squirmed beneath her and she loved what she was making the other girl do. She almost felt guilty about how much Emily seemed to NEED her touch. "You want me to stop?" she whispered, putting her lips to Emily's ear.

Emily sighed in response, maybe a little too loudly.

"Hush," Alison said, afraid that someone would hear them. She was putting herself in big enough danger as it was just being there.

But Emily couldn't hush. It felt SO good and Alison wasn't slowing down- actually she was speeding up and Emily was slowly losing it. She moaned out loud, and started lifting her hips to meet Alison's hand as she thrusted.

"Shh," Alison insisted, "You have to be quiet Em.. Do you want me to stop?"

"Noooo.." Emily shook her head and held Alison closer. "Don't stop..."

Alison couldn't help but get into it. Emily was so hot like this, all ravaged by sexual want. She had just meant to fully claim the girl, to make sure that Emily was one hundred perfect hers, so she didn't have to worry about being betrayed.. But now.. She just loved doing this. She pushed deeper, went harder.. She pulled her finger out, pushed two in in its place and really took the girl. Emily sighed in response, then moaned, she jerked her body underneath Ali's.

"Oh yeah," she huffed, "Yeah.. Don't stop Ali.."

Alison didn't stop, and after a minute, she felt Emily's body tense and then tighten around her fingers and she knew she'd done it- she'd sealed the deal. She pulled her fingers out, licked them off before she even knew what she was doing and then stood up. She straightened her coat, rebuttoning it. "I have to go now," she said.

Emily scrambled up, managed to get her pants back up and rebuttoned even though her hands were shaking. "What? Right now?"

Alison shrugged. Now that the moment was over, she'd regained her composure. She'd done what she'd meant to do, hadn't she? "Yes. I told you I couldn't stay."

Emily was lost. Her body was still vibrating with pleasure, and yet, her mind was in shock. "Don't.. Don't go. Not yet.. I..." She reached forward to grab Alison, to bring her into an embrace, but the blonde stepped away.

"I can't Emily," she said. "I have to go."

"But.." Emily's eyes scanned her friend's face. She felt like she was losing something that she hadn't even fully gotten. "Will I see you again next Friday?"

"I don't know," Alison responded, "I can't keep risking this. I'll leave you a note though." She smiled at her friend but Emily felt like the smile was forced. "You were great Em," she said. She stepped up, kissed her friend again quickly. And then she turned on her heels and headed out opposite the way she'd came in. She knew a way out through the librarian's office.

Emily fell back against the bookcase, clutching her hand to her chest. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. What had just happened? She felt like she could scream. Hadn't she gotten what she'd always wanted? Then why did it feel so.. So wrong? She tilted her head back but the tears ran down her cheeks anyways and dripped off her chin. She didn't make any motion to wipe them away.

That's when she heard the sound of footsteps and she knew she wasn't alone.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Alison makes me so mad sometimes. I wish she wasn't so pretty! _

**Chapter 6**

Hanna listened to Alison give Emily a half-assed goodbye and then watched her best friend lean against the bookcases and cry. She fought with her options. She had just watched her missing-and-presumed-dead ex-bestfriend get her best-friend off in the floor of the library. Didn't that make her some kind of freak? Listening to Emily moan had actually made her heart speed up a little. Didn't that make and even BIGGER freak? Something was definitely wrong with her. Her boyfriend was outside in the parking lot waiting to take her home and she had just been kneeling in the floor watching Alison and Emily have lesbian sex.

What she SHOULD have done was leave. The fact that Emily had met Alison here when she'd told her friends that she had family obligations meant that she lied. The fact that she'd met Alison at ALL meant she'd been hiding something big from the girls. Hanna was freaking out enough with the realization that Alison was actually ALIVE, and aparently Emily had known about that for a while and hadn't thought to tell the others. Or had thought to tell the others and had decided not to. She was in more ways than one betraying her friends. Plus, she was in a sexual relationship with Ali and Hanna was pretty sure that Alison wasn't even gay. Because what the HELL? She just said "You were good" and left? Who does that?

Hanna should have left. She should have gone home and left Emily to deal with her own romantic issues. But she didn't. She cared way too much about the girl to just leave her there. Still, she was pretty pissed. She got up, walked around the book case partitioning her from Emily and then came to stop in front of the girl.

"How long has this been going on Em," she asked. "You and Ali been having sex for a while.. Or?"

Emily's eyes widened. Hanna was the absolute last person she'd expected to see that night. But she was totally relieved that it wasn't A and so she threw herself into Hanna's arms. "Did you see that?" she said, her voiced drenched with tears, "I'm so sorry you saw that.. I don't know what's going on.. She just did that and I.. I.." She started sobbing then, into the front of Hanna's dress.

The blonde wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. She embraced Emily lovingly and held her. Maybe it was totally weird that she'd just watched Alison get Emily off, but she didn't care about that at the moment- she just wanted Emily to feel okay again. She took a deep breath. "I don't know what the hell is going on," she said, "But it's okay. I'm here." She rubbed Emily's back slowly. They'd been through a lot together, and she wasn't about to abandon her now. "Lemme take you home."

"I drove here," Emily replied, her voice all small and pathetic.

"So I'll drive your car. Caleb is in his car. He can go home and I'll take you home and we can talk. I can stay over too. We could watch movies or something. Okay?"

Emily lifted her face and looked into Hanna's icy blue eyes. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

Hanna shrugged. "I mean, I feel like it would take a hell of a lot more effort to be mean to you." She grinned and then squeezed Emily. "C'mon. What I saw tonight here has forever scarred me and will keep me out of the library for a long time. I need to get outta here."

Emily blushed. She knew it had to have been weird to witness what Hanna had just witnessed. She hoped she wasn't there for all of it. She wondered how Hanna had known to come at all but she figured she'd wait and ask her once they were back at her house. She followed her back out the janitor's back office door and thought of Alison. Her stomach tied itself in a knot and she felt confused and upset simultaneously.

The two girls made it to the parking lot and Caleb saw them before they saw him. Hanna had her arm around Emily and Emily looked pretty shaken up. He sighed. He hated it, but he was actually worried about Emily. He DID care about the girl and it wasn't just because Hanna cared about her. Even though Hanna cared about her A LOT. Sometimes he thought about how much longer he had with Hanna before completely lost her.

Caleb got out of his car and walked up to them. "Hey, what's going on?"

Emily searched her brain quickly for a story to tell Hanna's boyfriend. He knew about A but she absolutely did not want him to know about Alison. "I forgot my english text book here and so I came to get it.. But.."

"But some guy was already here and he attacked her in the hallway!" Hanna quickly provided. She was quick on her feet when it came to lies. She got a lot of practice hanging out with Mona. Mona was such a bad influence, honestly.

"What!?" Caleb's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Who was it? Do you want me to call the cops?"

"Oh, he got away," Hanna said.

"I didn't see his face," Emily frowned at him.

Caleb felt kind of like he was being played but their story was kind of seamless so he couldn't prove it or anything. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, next time don't come here alone, I guess. One of us would be happy to come with you. Han said you were spending time with family tonight?"

"Oh," Emily bit her lip. "My mom ended up having to go see my aunt at the last minute. So I stayed home and studied. That's when I realized I forgot my history book."

"Didn't you say that it was your English book?" Caleb asked, tilting his head to one side.

"English history," Hanna said. "We're studying the history of the English language right now in Fitz' class." Caleb wasn't in their class so she didn't have to worry about him catching her in a lie.

He cleared his throat. "Oh.. Okay." He was kinda suspicious but he swallowed the feeling and said, "So what are you two gonna do?"

"I'm gonna drive Emily's car home," Hanna said. "She's all shaken up and she needs some girl time. You go ahead and go home. I'll call you later, 'kay?" She walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

He pushed the jealousy rising in his chest back down. "Okay." He got back into his car and drove off without another word.

Hanna held the door open for Emily and waited for her to get in before she headed to the driver's side and climbed in too. "He was right about you not coming here by yourself though," Hanna said, and started Emily's car once Emily gave her the keys. "It's dangerous. Something totally terrible could have happened, Em. It could have been A."

"But it wasn't," Emily said, "it was Alison."

"Yeah," Hanna shook her head. "Which isn't much better. At least she's alive, I guess."

Emily stared down at her hands. "I don't understand what happened tonight.."

"You met up with Ali and Ali fucked you on the floor of the library. By the way, ew. Not the sex thing, even though that was totally weird to watch.. But the library floor. You are getting out of those close as soon as we get back to your house." She cleared her throat when she realized how that sounded. "I mean, you're changing. The library floor is absolutely disgusting. I'm changing too. I hugged you. We're both gross now."

"Okay," the brunette responded. "I might take a shower. I feel kinda weird."

"So do I," Hanna said. And pulled onto Emily's street. "I love you and everything Em, but listening to you moan while Ali had her.. Had her hand in your pants.."

Emily shook her head, "Stop. I know. I'm sorry. That had to have been a little weird."

"A little?" Hanna laughed. "I mean.." She bit her lip remembering it. It hadn't been totally bad. It had sounded pretty good actually, and that scared her. Not Ali's name coming out of Emily's mouth, but the rest of it. Emily moaning... Emily sighing.. Emily not wanting it to stop. She shook her head.

"What?" Emily looked at her friend. "Go ahead and say whatever you want to say. I can take it. I know you're upset that I've known about Ali and not told you. So go ahead and say what you want to say. I was gonna wait til we got back to ask you but I don't even know why you were there. How did you know I was there?"

"I saw you parked outside of the High School. I knew you were hiding something and I called you and you didn't answer so I had Caleb drive me around so we could look for you. We'll talk about the Ali being alive and you not telling us later. She was kind of a bitch to you afterwards and I just wanna make you feel better."

Emily remembered her phone was in the glove compartment and got it out. She had a missed call from Hanna and one from her mom. She held the phone in her hands and waited until Hanna pulled to a stop in front of her house. Then the two of them got out of the vehicle and went inside. Hanna followed Emily to her room and then sat down on her bed while Emily got some clothes out of her closet to change into after her shower.

"It totally grossed you out though didn't it?" Emily asked. "I mean the sex."

Hanna licked her lips. She didn't know what to say really. So she just said what was really on her mind, "That it was you and Ali? Yeah that was kinda gross. She basically tortured us when she was alive, or whatever. So I don't know how you could actually get into her.. Getting into you. I know you had some crush on her and so I guess that makes sense but you deserve better than Ali. I care about her. We all do. We all wanna know what happened to her and figure out why she's gone missing, I guess since she's not really dead. But even if I pity her for getting herself into a situation where she had to fake her own death, and I know that like practically everyone in Rosewood wanted to be her or get with her BEFORE she faked her death, I still don't think she's good enough for you Em."

Emily blinked at Hanna. She held her clothes in her hands and really looked at Hanna. Had she really just said all of that? Now she had so many questions. But the one that was at the front of her mind spilled out of her mouth. "It just grossed you out that it was me and Ali though? Not that.. That you just witnessed me having sex with a girl?"

"Well," Hanna stood back up. "I don't really like the thought of you with another girl at all really." She twisted some of her blonde hair around her finger. She didn't have any idea what she was trying to say. "I mean.. I don't mind that you're a lesbian. I just.. I don't want you with anyone."

"What?" Emily stared at Hanna. "I really don't understand.."

"I mean unless it was me or something," Hanna said. And then instantly she clamped her hand over her mouth and mumbled, "Oh my God, did I just say that?"

Emily's mouth fell open. About a thousand different thoughts started tumbling around her mind and she had no idea what to say, so she just backed up towards her bathroom. "I'm going to.. To take a shower, okay?"

Hanna nodded slowly. "Yeah.. Yeah you shower. I'll.. Just wait here." She waited for Emily to go into the bathroom and close the door, and then she said to herself, "What the hell Hanna? Where did that come from?"

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: Intense smut alert! *Smut siren goes off* Lol. Please review! :D_

**Chapter 7**

Spencer undressed Aria quickly without any resistance and let Aria peel her panties off with the same fervor. Then, once the two were absolutely stark naked, they pressed their bodies together and melted back into a kiss.

Aria ran her fingers down Spencer's shoulders and then traced her spine, yanking the girl closer, wanting the youngest Hastings all over her. Spencer responded perfectly, reaching behind her, catching one of Aria's hands and pinning it down above her head.

"Patience," she said, and then nuzzled Aria's jaw with her nose. "I'll give you what you want. But not yet.."

Aria whimpered and tried to pull her hand out of Spencer's grip, but the girl was totally strong. At least she had another free hand. She brought it between them and ran it down Spencer's stomach, all the way to her...

"No no," Spencer laughed and then caught that hand too. "Not yet you don't." She pinned that hand down too and then manuevered herself above Aria so one of her thighs was between the smaller girl's legs. Then she brought her knee up and pressed it against Aria's center.

"Mmm God," Aria tilted her head back, "That feels.. Amazing... Spence.."

"Yeah?" Spencer looked down at Aria and felt a sudden feeling of estrangement shoot through her. Was she really doing this? Was she really naked with Aria Montgomery? Was she really about to.. about to take her?

"Don't stop," Aria pleaded. "More please.."

Spencer swallowed. Yes. She was really naked with Aria Montgomery and she was definitely about to take her. She pulled up a little harder, rubbed her knee against the wet folds of Aria's pussy and listened to the moans she got in reponse. It was enough to make her whimper. "I really have no idea what I'm doing," she admitted.

Aria took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked up at Spencer. Her hands were still caught in the other girl's firm grip and Spencer was still rubbing her gently, making her even wetter. "You could have fooled me," she looked down between them and made a tiny noise when she saw Spencer pull her knee away, and saw the shine of wetness on her skin. "Do whatever you want Spence, I promise I'm not gonna turn you away.. I.." she felt absolutely weak admitting this, but she felt like she needed to admit it so that Spencer would feel proud enough to keep going. "..really want you. Really REALLY want you."

Spencer nodded, let go of one of Aria's hands and bent over the girl, kissed her hungrily and let her fingers walk up Aria's thigh. She could feel the smaller girl squirming at her touch and it just egged her on. She drug her hand up further, to the same place she'd had her knee pressed against just a moment ago. And she touched. She stroked.

"Mmm fuuuuck," Aria gasped. "Yes..."

Spencer was surprised at how wet Aria really was, and even more surprised when Aria touched her in the same place and proved that she was just as wet, if not wetter. Spencer glanced down and saw that she was actually dripping, the insides of her thighs wet. Had listening to Aria moan gotten her THAT worked up? Aria stroked and she moaned out loud and buried her face in the girl's breasts. Aparently so...

She didn't waste anymore time and found Aria's clit, rubbing it gently, letting the girl's moans show her what to do next. Aria mirrored her actions at first, but when Spencer sped up, Aria's hand fell away and reappeared on the taller girl's ass, squeezing hard. Spencer rubbed only for a little bit and then she gave in, pushed a finger inside of Aria and took her.

"Spencer..." Aria huffed, and got the strength to pull her other hand out of the girl's grip. She wrapped both of her arms around the other girl's waist and held her close. She felt herself slowly losing it and didn't think she'd be able to last much longer. But she found herself saying, "More" anyways, and begging, "Please, please please..."

Spencer did as the younger girl asked and added another finger and slowly started pumping her, harder and faster. "Is that good?" she asked, "You like that?"

"Yes," Aria said, and moaned loudly, "Oh God yes! Don't stop!"

She didn't stop. She couldn't. She found herself a girl possessed by the urge to make Aria get off in her arms. And the faster she got, and the more she panted, the more possessed by that urge she became. And then, all at once Aria's body began to shake and her fingers clawed into Spencer's shoulders.

"Fuck!" Aria cried out, "I'm.. Oh God.. I'm cumming.."

Spencer kissed Aria as her body clenched and slid her hand under Aria's shoulder and held her close. Then, as Aria went limp in her arms, she pulled her fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth. She wondered if it was natural to do so, but she licked them clean and then rolled off of Aria to stare up at her ceiling.

Aria didn't say anything at all, just sat up, stretched and then climbed on top of Spencer in turn. She kissed her sweetly over and over and over, and then let her kisses move down, her lips passing over the girl's body slowly. She stopped at Spencer's breasts, kissed and sucked on both of them, and then moved down her body. Spencer moaned happily, stroked Aria's hair and released a string of "Oh yeah"s as Aria got further and further down.

But when she got to her lower stomach, she paused, placed kisses all along her hips and then realized that what she was about to do was a big deal. First of, she was completely new to any of this. And for another thing, wasn't eating a girl out a really intimate thing to do? She felt Spencer pushing her head further down and she caught herself smiling. Did it matter? Hadn't she just came for the girl? She gave in, buried her face between Spencer's thighs and ate her greedily.

Aria found herself amazed by how quickly she got accustomed to having sex with Spencer. It was really easy to figure out what she wanted, and not just because of her guiding moans. Aria just did what she knew would feel good on herself, and was met with the most amazing chorus of whimpers and sighs that she'd ever heard. She licked and sucked and pushed with her tongue and Spencer called out for her, yelled her name and dug her fingertips into Aria's scalp.

"Oh yes!" she cried, "Aria, that feels... Yes! Shit, yes!"

Aria marveled in how amazing Spencer tasted, and for a few minutes, was unable to stop licking her. But when her tongue got tired, she found the girl's clit and sucked instead. She brought one hand up and pushed two fingers inside of her and caressed the inside of her pussy until she felt her tighten, and Spencer's moans became more sporadic and needy. She held her down with her free hand and as soon as she felt her get off, she pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her mouth. She licked her clean, unsure of herself the entire time, but never met with an unhappy response. When Spencer fell into silence, Aria slid up her body and wrapped herself around her.

"Aria.." Spencer whispered, and kissed her gently. "That was..."

Aria nodded and settled into Spencer's arms. She had no idea what time it was and her head was still a little foggy from the booze earlier, and too, her outstanding orgasm just minutes ago. She was sleepy as well, and kinda chilly. Spencer must have felt the same way because she managed to yank the blanket up around them, at the same time keeping her arm firmly around the smaller girl.

They fell asleep like that, sweaty and exhausted, the taste of each other still on their tongues.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Aww Hanna is so cute to Emily. Have any of you ever noticed that when Emily is around Alison she acts sooo submissive and small.. But around Paige and stuff she acts really dominant. It's weird how the roles are reversed. Anyways I dunno how I want it to work with Hanna. I kinda want her to be dominant with Hanna but I dunno. Any ideas? Also, I dedicate the first eight chapters of this story to CalypsoCoast who got to read them first.. And is a goddess. :3_

**Chapter 8**

Emily showered quickly, her mind reeling. She washed her hair and her body and tried to keep herself from thinking about Alison. She tried to keep herself from thinking about Alison pushing her against the bookcase in the library and then laying her down on the floor. It actually made her a little sick to remember it. It had felt so good while it happened, but then, immediately after, she was left with regret. Alison left so quickly afterwards that it must have meant nothing to her. And so why did she do it? Was she just trying to make Emily obsess over her more? Why? Did she have some alterior motives? Emily still had no idea why Alison had been there anyways. She was just as lost as the rest of them and it was her that had had Alison's hand in her pants.

And what Hanna had said.. About her not wanting anyone to be with Emily other than herself. Was that true? Emily couldn't wrap her head around what had happened that night. Not the ordeal with Ali, and definitely not what Hanna had revealed to her. Did she have a crush on Emily? Emily thought about what that meant. The truth was, Emily had been so wrapped up in loving Ali and Maya that she hadn't taken the time to notice anyone else. But come to think of it, Hanna had always been there for her. She'd spent more time with her than Spencer or Aria combined. And the way Hanna held her.. Emily shivered. She'd been in the shower so long that the water had started to get cold.

Quickly she turned off the faucets and then climbed out. She dryed off, dressed in red and black plaid pajama shorts and a black camisole. She brushed her wet hair and then went back out into the bedroom. Hanna was sitting on the bed looking lost. She'd changed into some of Emily's pajama shorts too, except the one's she'd chosen were grey and pink striped. She had on a white t-shirt that said Rosewood Day Swim Team. She smiled at Emily nervously when she came to stand in front of her.

"Feel better now that you've showered?" Hanna asked, unable to look Emily in the eyes.

"I feel clean," Emily said. "Not any less confused though."

"Well Alison is good at playing with our heads," Hanna offered. "You know that."

"I kinda get her," Emily said, "I mean I don't know why she's doing it, but I know I'm being manipulated. That's not what I'm the most confused about."

"No?" Hanna pretended to be interested in her fingernails. "Is there something else on your mind then? Are you confused about how Ali got out of the library? Because she went out through the librarian's office. I didn't even know there was an exit back there and..."

"It's Ali," Emily cut her off. "She knows things the rest of us don't know. But that's NOT what's on my mind." She shook her head and took a few steps towards Hanna. "I knew Caleb acted funny around me for a reason," she said.

Hanna's eyes snapped to Emily's face. "Huh? What about Caleb?"

"He acts like he's scared of me. Not like physically or anything.. But he looks at me and I see this fear in his eyes when he talks to me. He's afraid I'm going to try and take you from him."

Hanna stood up. "Em," she said, "I shouldnt have said anything. I know you're already confused enough as it is over Alison. And now you have to worry about me. I should have kept my mouth shut. I don't know why I even said anything."

"Well," Emily licked her lips. "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know what it means," she replied, looking down again.

"Hanna," Emily reached forward, caught Hanna's chin and lifted her face back up. "Did you mean it or not?"

"Of course I meant it," Hanna said. "You think I would say something like that and not mean it? I mean, c'mon Em, I have a boyfriend. I'm taking a big enough risk being here in the first place. And now you're telling me he already knows I have feelings for you?"

Emily stepped forward and kissed Hanna gently. She didn't mean for it to be so all-encompassing but it was. Hanna threw herself against Emily and kissed her back. She didn't even know what she was doing at first, until her tongue was in Emily's mouth and they were making out right there on Emily's rug.

It was a lovely kiss, the kind that Emily had wanted to have with Alison. But of course, this wasn't Alison DeLaurentais. It was Hanna Marin. Hanna Marin had her tongue inside of Emily Fields' mouth. And it felt really good, actually. Well that was until Emily broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Hanna," she said. "We can't do this."

Hanna blinked at her. Hadn't Emily been the one that started the kiss? She gave the girl a really confused look. "Uh, what? Why not?"

"Caleb."

Hanna swallowed. "Oh yeah." Caleb. The guy she was supposed to be in love with. She sighed and put her hands on her forehead. What the hell was she gonna do now? Wasn't she supposed to call him later anyways?

"I'm really confused as it is," Emily said. "I don't want to bring you into that and mess up what you have. Caleb is a really good guy."

"Yeah," Hanna nodded, dazed. "He is. He's a really great guy." She looked at Emily. Her hair was wet and shiny and her cami fit her so good and her shorts were so short and her legs were so toned and... She walked forward, put her hands on Emily's jaws and yanked her back into a forceful kiss. This time neither one of them pulled away. Emily moved Hanna back to the bed and sat down, pulling Hanna on top of her, so she could straddle her lap. She kissed her like that for a while and then caught her face in her hands.

"Hanna.." she whispered, "We have to talk about this, okay?"

Hanna kissed Emily one more time, "Okay." She got off of her, sat down beside her and ran her hands through her hair. "Tonight must be a pretty busy night for you. You've had two blondes on top of you."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "Hanna.."

"I didn't mean it like that," Hanna wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and then sat very still, waiting for the other girl to say something.

"Caleb loves you," Emily said. "And I don't know what's going on between Ali and me."

"She's using you," Hanna stood up, crossed to the window and sat down on the window seat. "She's using you and you don't need to let it happen again."

"Is that it? You don't have anything to add about Caleb?"

Hanna frowned. "I know he loves me. I know he does. But I.." She swallowed. "I don't think I love him back. I think if I did I wouldn't be able to have feelings for you. But I do and.. God, I'm not even a lesbian. I don't know what's the matter with me."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon. You just made out with me for like ten minutes straight. If that doesn't make you a little bit gay, then I must be mistaken on what gay means."

The blonde laughed. She shook her head and laughed. "Em, you're a really good kisser."

"Yeah? Wanna go for round three?" Emily was suprised at her forwardness. Hadn't she just said she wanted to talk? It was too late to take it back though, and she let Hanna cross the room and again and push her down on her bed. Their lips crashed together again and Hanna sighed happily as Emily placed her hands on her friend's ass and caressed her very softly.

"Mmm," Hanna said, "that feels so good.." She pulled at Emily's bottom lip with her teeth and then kissed her again, letting her hands find her best friend's breasts and touch them very, very gently. The kiss was going too far, and they both knew that, but they couldn't stop. Hanna was right, it had been a really busy night for Emily. And the thing was, she had no idea what any of it meant to her. But she kept right on kissing Hanna anyways.

Of course, that's when Hanna's phone rang and it startled them both so much that they broke apart instantly and Hanna hit the floor.

"You okay?" Emily asked, and jumped up to help her friend up.

Hanna just waved her off and got her phone out of the floor. It was Caleb. "Oh hey," she said, and tried to sound like she hadn't just been squeezing Emily's boobs.

"Hey," Caleb said. "I thought you were gonna call me."

"I meant to," Hanna said. "But I've been talking to Emily. She's really worked up. Ya know, because of the intruder."

"Oh," he said. He didn't sound like he believed her. "Well. Did she ever even get her English history book? Neither of you were carrying anything when you came out of the school earlier. I just thought about that."

Hanna thought fast. "Turns out she didn't need it. She got there and pulled it out and remembered that our homework's not due til Wednesday so she decided to just work on it later."

"Ah."

"You coming home tonight? I thought maybe we could talk."

Hanna's heart sped up. "Talk? About what?"

"Just a few things that've been on my mind. I thought maybe I could come over and we could talk."

Hanna's face paled at that. "Is... Is everything okay?"

"I'm not really sure," he said. "I mean I want everything to be okay, but I don't really think it is. But are you gonna come home tonight or not?"

Hanna licked her lips. She looked at Emily who was sitting on the edge of her bed with a totally concerned look on her face. A HUGE part of Hanna wanted to just hit "end call" and crawl back on top of Emily. But she knew that she needed to talk to Caleb. She didn't want to screw everything up all in the same night. "Well I was going to stay over here tonight because.. Emily needs me. But.. If it's really important..."

"No," Caleb sounded stern. "You stay there. Emily needs you."

"What if you drove over here? I could come outside and talk to you."

There was silence on the line for a few moments and then Caleb said, "Okay. I'll be over there in five minutes. Be outside." He hung up without saying goodbye. Hanna laid the phone in the floor and looked up at Emily.

"I think he's going to break up with me," she said.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.. First I had like a million things to do at school. But for the next few days I'm on spring break and going to be updating a lot.. On this story and one of my Fuffy ones. Please review. _

**Chapter 9**

Caleb set his jaw and kept his teeth ground together the entire drive to Emily's house. He hated what he was about to do, but he had to do it. He didn't want to sit around worrying anymore. If Hanna wanted to be with Emily, then he was just going to let her be with Emily. When he got to Hanna's house, he could see her already sitting on Emily's front porch. She had on pajamas he didn't recognize and he knew he was jealous because he could feel his cheeks getting hot. He turned the car off and slammed his door a little too hard.

"Hey Han," he said, and pushed his hands into his pocket. "What're you wearing?"

"Oh," Hanna looked down at her shorts. "These are Emily's. I.. I was wearing the dress and I didn't want to sleep in that.. So she let me borrow some of her pajamas."

He nodded, surly. "Okay. I thought so."

Hanna waited for him to sit down and when he didn't, she felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. "So," she started, her voice already shaking. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," Caleb said, and he sounded upset too, though his voice was stern and steady. Hanna could see pain in his eyes though and that hurt her to witness. She knew she was treating him wrong, but she also cared about him quite a bit.

"What about us?"

He cleared his throat and kicked at a pebble on Emily's sidewalk that led up to her porch. "Well, I've been thinking about it for a while actually." He looked away from her and tossed his head to get his hair out of his eyes. He'd undone his hair and it lay loosely around his face. "I get this vibe around you and Emily," he said. "And I love Em, don't get me wrong. But I think..I think you feel something for her. And I can't.. I can't compete with that."

Hanna stood up. The chilly night air made her have goosebumps on her legs and she was shivering. "Caleb.."

He held up his hand. "No, listen. I'm not mad at you. I'm just jealous. I can't deal with you liking her and being with me, thinking one day you're going to leave me for her. So.. So I think.."

"Caleb," Hanna tried again and took a step towards him. "Can't we talk about this? You mean so much to me and..."

He laughed, but it was a sarcastic and wounded laugh. "That's just it Han," he explained, backing up, not letting her touch him. "You tell me that you care about me and that I mean so much to you, but you never say you love me. And I love you Hanna Marin. Maybe I always will. But I can't stand here loving you when I think that you're feeling the same way I'm feeling about you.. About Emily Fields." He breathed out slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what?" she said, unable to argue with what he was saying because, honestly, she didn't know what she felt for him and couldn't deny that she DID feel something for Emily. Something strong and scary. "So what do you want to do?"

"I know you wouldn't act on your feelings for Emily," Caleb told her, "But I don't like that I'm keeping you from it. I think.. I think that we should take a break."

Hanna swallowed uneasily. Had Caleb just said that he didn't think she'd actually act on her feelings for Emily? Her mind instantly started to replay their make out session. It had felt so GOOD to kiss Emily. And she'd done it behind Caleb's back. Maybe it WAS for the best that they took a break. She sighed. "I don't want you to be unhappy or scared," she told him.

He frowned at her. Even though he maybe knew that she did want Emily, he had expected her to actually fight for their relationship. He blinked at her and said, "So you think it's a good idea?"

Honestly, Hanna didn't know what she thought. She wanted to keep Caleb and make everything okay again.. But at the same time she wanted to go back upstairs and be in Emily's arms. Why was life so hard sometimes? She sniffled and realized she was crying. "I think.. I think that maybe we should," she found herself saying. "I mean, you're not happy and I want you to be happy."

Caleb turned and walked away. He knew what that meant. It's wansn't Hanna being selfless- it was Hanna realizing that she could do whatetver she wanted with Emily now that she didn't have to worry about Caleb anymore. He got into his car and turned the key in the ignition not even bothering to look back to the porch. He backed out and drove away before he could change his mind.

Hanna felt Caleb leaving her in more than one way and she wondered if she should have said something that she didn't say. She wondered if there had actually been any way at all of salavaging their relationship. But as soon as she remembered whose house she was at, she knew that there wasn't. She had feelings for Emily. But what did that mean? She sobbed openly into her hands, wishing things would just make sense for once.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Here's my second update of the day.. It's not that long but here it is. I've got the rest of this story laid out so I'll try to post it up for you guys. But PLEASE keep reviewing.. _

**Chapter 10**

When Aria woke up in Spencer's arms, her heart instantly began to race. Spencer's body was so warm and accepting and the second that Aria realized that they were both still completely naked, she started freaking out. She slid out of the other girl's arms and hopped of the bed as silently as possible. She stood there in the darkness of her room, her breath caught in her throat for a few minutes. Then she tiptoed to the closet and got her robe.

The wooden stairs felt cool on her bare feet and she hurried down them to get to the kitchen for some water. Aria desperately needed some fresh air. Her head was reeling with thoughts. Had she and Spencer really.. She sucked in a breath remembering it. She couldn't believe she'd swept down so easily and eaten the girl out with barely even a second thought. And Spencer had.. tasted sooo good. Aria had to hold on to the kitchen counter when she got into the kitchen because she was seriously swooning. That place between her legs was still aching from all the attention Spencer had given it only hours before.

With shaking hands, Aria got a glass out of the cabinet and held it under the spigot in the fridge to get some ice. Then she switched the spout to water and let filtered water fill up the cup. She sipped it slowly letting the liquid slide down her throat and cool her tongue. Truthfully, she felt hot all over her body and the more she thought about Spencer, the hotter she got. It wasn't like Aria to be so forward, and it definitely wasn't like Aria to be so..lesbian. But then, she'd pretty much thrown the old Aria out of the window last night hadn't she? There wasn't a thing that they had done that she would have taken back. It had been the most amazing night in Aria's life. So what did that MEAN?

A knock at the door startled her so much that she nearly dropped the glass in the floor. She sat it on the counter and tightened her robe and looked out at the thick darkness of the night. A familiar pair of eyes stared back at her- Ezra Fitz. She swallowed hard. What the hell was he doing there? She hadn't spoken to him since they broke up and he was forced to leave his teaching position. She was sure they were completely over.. She'd laid around for over a month missing him but now she was over him.. Right? She put her hand on the door handle with hesitation, and then slowly opened the door.

"Aria," he said, his voice cracking, "Can I talk to you? I saw that your parents weren't home and I didn't know who else to go to..And.." He sounded like he was crying.

Aria stepped aside, forgetting that she was mostly naked standing in her kitchen, and Spencer Hastings was completely naked, laying upstairs in her bed. "Ezra," she replied, "What's..what's going on? What are you doing here?"

He rung his hands then wiped them on his suit pants. He had stubble on his chin and Aria wasn't used to that. He was supposed to be Ezra Fitz, the hot English teacher that all the girls found dreamy and intelligent and well-kempt. But now he just looked worried and troubled. It kinda seemed like he hadn't slept in days. "I'm.. I just found out some news," he said. "Well a couple of days ago. And I'm trying to figure out how to handle it. And as much as I've tried to convince myself not to come here.. The only person I can trust with this information is you Aria. And if I tell you.. You can't tell anyone else, okay? Ever."

Aria took a deep breath. Seeing Ezra after all this time was really having an effect on her. He still made her head swim, even though she was sure that she was over him. Plus, she absoluetely hated seeing him like this. "You can tell me," she said, "I'll listen. I won't tell anyone."

He nodded at her and sat down at the table, laying his hands on the wood. "Please don't judge me for this Aria," he begged, "But I know how this is going to sound."

She shook he head. "I won't judge you Ezra."

He kept his eyes down. "In highschool I dated a girl named Maggie.. And we.. Well we had sex. And I didn't know but I got her pregnant. She left and went away for college before I found out though.. And she just contacted me three days ago. I have a son Aria. I'm a father."

Aria stared at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Ezra, a father? He was such a bohemian, book-loving guy in his twenties. She couldn't see him being a dad. She imagined he would be a good dad.. But she couldn't see him actually BEING one, not yet anyway. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I had a paternity test done. Yesterday. He's mine. And I met him, Ar. His name is Malcolm. He's five. He's so smart and he looks just like me..."

For a second Aria couldn't think of anything to say. The guy she'd once been head over heels for just told her that he was a father. To a five year old. That means that the entire time she was with him, he actually had a son out there. It sort of blew her mind. Ezra Fitz, her ex-boyfriend, and ex English teacher, was sitting at her kitchen table at three in the morning, crying about the fact that he had a five year old. And that he didn't know what to do about it. "I'm sorry Ezra," she finally said, "I'm trying to think of what to say.."

He gave her a sad smile. "It's okay Aria, it's just nice having you here and that you're listening to me." He reached out and took her hand. "I've really missed you."

She looked into his dark eyes. "I've missed you too," she said, though she didn't know if she actually meant it. She let him pull her into a hug and they stood there with his head against the front of her robe for the longest time.

Well until Spencer, who had silently decended the stairs looking for Aria, came to stand in the kitchen. "Aria?" she said, and squinted at the couple embracing in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Spring break has pretty much ruined me. All I do is sleep and write fanfiction. I mean I've done NO homework.. And I have SO MUCH TO DO. But it's whatever. _

**Chapter 11**

Hanna headed back into the Fields' house, walking a sort of zombie-walk. She felt sort of like she was out of her head, but then she had just practically broken up with her long-term boyfriend. When she got to the top of the stairs, she tried to compose herself, but there were still tears in her eyes when she opened Emily's door.

Emily was waiting for her, her legs criss-crossed on her bed. But she got up the second her blond best friend came back into her room. "Han," she said, "What's the matter? What happened?"

Fighting sniffles, Hanna felt more tears run down her cheeks. She was sure her make-up looked terrible and she hid her face. "You were right," she said between tears, "He knew.."

There was a package of make-up wipes on Emily's dresser and she got one and approached Hanna slowly. She took her chin in her hand and brought her face back to hers. Then gently, her other hand reaching to catch Hanna's fingers, and link them with hers, she wiped away all the mascara and eyeliner. "Did he.. Did he break up with you?" The brunette asked, looking into the blonde's sad, wet, blue eyes.

"He said we needed to take a break," she said. "He knew I had feelings for you. He.. He said that he was tired of worrying about me leaving him for you.." She shook her head. "I feel so guilty Em."

Emily nodded and stepped away to throw away the make-up wipe. "I know," Emily nodded. Really, she felt guilty too. She should have respected Hanna's limits. She felt bad for her and for Caleb too. "I'm sorry about this," she concluded, sitting back down on her bed.

Hanna had a lot going on in her head, but not a single thought that she entertained had to do with blaming Emily. "Em, she said, openly crying now, "I don't know what to do. Please. Can't you just.." She wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Hold me?"

The concept would have normally sounded wonderful for Emily, but she had to think about Hanna's limits now. She licked her lips. "I.. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" the blonde returned, "Caleb and I are on a break. It doesn't matter anymore."

It was absolute torture for Emily to watch Hanna cry and do nothing about it, and so she gave in quickly. "Okay," she nodded slowly. "Come here."

Hanna got on the bed and the two of them slid under the covers. It was late and the only light on was Emily's lamp, and so she reached over and switched it off with little effort. Then, once they were submerged in darkness that was only cut by the light of the moon, Emily wrapped her friend up in her arms.

"I'm so confused," Hanna revealed, her voice still quivering.

"I know."

"What was it like for you?" Hanna asked her.

"Finding out I liked girls?" Emily asked quietly.

Hanna nodded, and then brought her best friend's hands up to her lips and kissed the tops of them gently.

Emily felt arousal tumble through her. "I.. I struggled for a long time. I was afraid to tell.." She paused and watched Hanna kiss each of her fingertips. "..to tell you and the others. And my mom and dad too."

"I would have accepted you," Hanna said between kissed.

Emily watched Hanna's tongue slide down her middle finger, and then, gingerly, bring her entire finger into her mouth. She took in a shakey breath. "I.. I know that."

Hanna sucked for a minute, and then she pulled Emily's finger out of her mouth and rolled in her arms. She put her lips to her best friend's throat, and then ran her tongue up to her jaw. She bit the skin there very gently. "Em," she whispered, "You taste so good.."

The brunette's head was already swimming. She couldn't think of anything but how great it felt to have Hanna doing this to her. When she blinked, she did it drunkenly, her eyelids closing and opening back up really slowly. "Han.." she warned.

Hanna ignored her, started sucking on her neck softly, intoxicated by Emily's scent. She smelt like body wash and shampoo, but she had a natural smell too. A smell that Hanna was used to.. The smell of her best friend. When Emily's fingers started walking down her back, she shivered and lifted her face. "Would you.. Would you want to..." She bit her lip and then said, "Distract me from all this?"

Emily's dark brown eyes landed in Hanna's blue ones. "Are you asking me to...?"

Hanna nodded. "Yes Em. Will you?"

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: I just reallllllyyy wanna finish this one. I'm totally excited about it too. Lol. Please keep reviewing. _

**Chapter 12**

Spencer woke up alone, but the bed sheets were still warm where Aria's body had been. She rolled over and buried her face in Aria's bed and replayed what had happened. Images of Aria's impassioned face danced through her mind, and she felt herself tingling with the memory. Aria had practically begged her to take her.. It had been sooooo hot.

But then... Where was Aria now?

The youngest Hastings daughter got out of bed and pulled on her clothes in the dark and stumbling over something in the floor. She turned on the lamp and picked up Aria's clothing. Wherever she was.. She was naked. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and checked the bathroom. No Aria. It was fast, but she was already worried.

She took the stairs quickly, but quietly, because she didn't want to alert anyone in case there was an intruder. When she was sure Aria wasn't in the living room, she headed to the kitchen. Much to her surprise, Aria was safe. Safe and in someone else's arms. Ezra's to be exact.

"Aria?" Spencer's heart was racing, trying to understand what her eyes were seeing. At least Aria was wearing a robe and not just standing there naked. "What's going on?"

Aria jumped out of Ezra's arms, and Ezra stood up quickly. He cleared his throat and straightened his suit jacket. "I.. I should go," he said. He was out the back door without another word.

Spencer's eyes began to sting. "So what? You sleep with me and then you call up Ezra and have round two in the kitchen?"

Aria's eyes widened. "No, no Spence. That wasn't what it looked like. I swear. I was hugging him because he was upset and.."

The taller girl shook her head. It definitely looked like more than hugging. "Why was he upset then?"

She almost told Spencer, and then she rememebered that she'd promised she wouldn't. She sighed. "I can't tell you. He made me promise. I'm sorry."

It wasn't like Spencer to cry, and so she just bit her lip and turned, taking the stairs three at a time to get her things together. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. How dare Aria do that to her. She had really opened up to the girl.. And now she was going back to her ex!

"Spencer!" Aria yelled after her, remembering they were home alone. "Listen to me! Don't leave! I just.. Ezra needed to talk to me!"

"At three in the morning!?" Spencer shouted, yanking her clothes back off to put on her bra and panties. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"He needed me!"

"Sure he did!"

"Spencer," Aria said, and came into the room too, to stand by the wall. She could feel her grip on her friend slipping. "I can't tell you what we talked about," she offered, "But it doesn't have anything to do with me and you."

"I know that," Spencer grumbled. "But it doesn't matter. We made a mistake last night. And I can't stand here remembering it anymore. I'm leaving."

Aria had nothing to say to keep her from going. After all, she had promised Ezra she wouldn't talk, and what's more, she couldn't wrap her mind around what he'd said anyway. She watched Spencer slide past her, through the door way and head down the stairs. Then once she heard the front door open and close, she sunk into the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

What had just happened? She and Spencer had.. Had made love. And then.. Ezra had shown up in the middle of the night to tell her about his son.. His SON. Now Spencer was sure that Aria was back with Ezra and just playing her.. And what did that mean for Aria? What WAS going on? She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to quieten her thoughts. She was exhausted.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Pretty Little Lover Untamed**

_Author's Note: Here's another update lol. Please review! _

**Chapter 13**

Emily was torn with decision. Hanna had basically just asked her to have sex with her and Emily had no idea what to do about it. True, she was already turned on. Hanna had been sucking on one of her fingers, and that was enough to drive any lesbian mad. Plus, Emily was incredibly attracted to Hanna. She took a deep breath and hoped that that would be enough to help her make up her mind.

She opened her mouth to speak, wishing for the right words. But all that came out was "Hanna.."

Hanna's icy aqua eyes looked up at her begging. "Please Em.. I really want this. It will help me understand. If you.. If you do this for me and I enjoy it.. Then I'll know that I'm not just curious."

"Curious?" Emily's eyebrows lifted on her forehead. She was still stroking her best friends back because she just didn't want to stop touching her. "I'm pretty sure you're more than curious.. You had your tongue in my mouth earlier.. And.." As she spoke, Hanna placed kisses along her throat. "..What you're doing now..." She shivered.

"But.." Hanna found Emily's lips and kissed her sweetly. "I can't be sure.. Not until you.."

"Until I do what Hanna?"

Hanna blushed, the pink of her cheeks absolutely adorable. "Until you.. Do to me what Alison did to you?"

Emily's heart flipped in her chest and her stomach tied itself into a knot. Of course, she knew what Hanna had been hinting at, but now she was absolutely nervous about it. Having Hanna actually admit her intentions made her afraid. "But," she said, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes.. Please? It will.." She grabbed Emily's hand again and brought it to her own chest, placing her palm over her breast. "Help me understand..."

The brunette's eyes flashed all over the blond's face. She looked down at her own hand, her heart banging in her chest. Then she let her hand squeeze and listened to Hanna's passionate sigh in response. "We should go slow," Emily whispered, but at the same time, bent forward and kissed Hanna again.

Hanna didn't heed her suggestion though. "Em," she urged, "I want you.. Please.. You want me too, don't you? I can feel it.."

"Yes," Emily's voice came out in a hiss. "I do want you Hanna. I've wanted you for a long time. But.. Because of what happened with Ali, I can't promise anything will come out of this."

It was ridiculous, but Hanna didn't care. Not at that moment anyway. She felt her life spiraling out of control, and yet, as long as Emily had her hands on her she didn't really seem to care. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it in the floor, much to her best friend's surprise. "That's okay," she said, her voice small, and sort of breathy. "Just.. Put your hands all over me Em."

Emily looked down at her best friend's body, bathed in the glow of the moon. Hanna was so beautiful and truthfully, she'd wanted this moment for a very long time. Still, she couldn't forget that earlier that night all she'd wanted to do was get with Alison. And now that that had happened.. She felt kind of lost. What did Ali want from her? And what's more- what did HANNA want from her? Was she just curious and using Emily as an experiment, or did she actually think that she and Em could have something? Emily had to make a gamble in being with her.

"Hanna," she said, "I... I don't know.."

Hanna put her hand on Emily's jaw and brought her into a kiss. She pressed her lips against hers sweetly, and then slid her tongue into her mouth. She sighed against her mouth and then bit her lip. Emily's hand squeezed again and she moved closer to her and wrapped her other arm around her waist. "C'mon," she urged, sweetly, her voice alomst a pur. "You know you want to Em.."

Emily did want to. She absolutely wanted to. And so she gave in. She rolled Hanna onto her back and crawled on top of her. She kissed down Hanna's stomach and then undid her pants. She didn't give her another chance to get out of it. She just yanked her pants off and started rubbing her gently with her fingers.

"Oh Em," Hanna sighed, "That feels sooo good."

It was easy for Emily to get into the groove of taking Hanna, because Hanna melted against her touch. And as she moaned and sighed Emily's name, Emily and Hanna both were quite sure that the blond was more than curious.

Unfortunately, Emily still didn't know what she wanted to do about Alison.

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Oooooooh. Chapter 14. Haha. We're on the way there!_

**Chapter 14**

Spencer took a long shower the next morning. She lathered her hair up with aroma therapy mint tea shampoo and let the massaging showerhead calm her. She hadn't spoken to Aria since the night before, and she couldn't quite understand what had happened either. They'd had the most amazing experience and then fallen asleep in each other's arms.. Only to wind up fighting at three in the morning over Ezra Fitz.

And what was up with that? He just decided to show up at Aria's house in the middle of the night? Spencer could remember the surprised way he'd rose from his seat when she saw her standing there in the kitchen. He had what appeared to be a beard, and his clothes looked wrinkled. Aria had said that he was upset about something and that was why she'd been hugging him. But she wouldn't tell Spencer what it was that he was upset about. Hours before, she'd let Aria go down on her.. And then suddenly, they weren't even close enough to talk about their exes. She shook her head and rinsed her body in the hot water.

Once she was done showering, Spencer dryed herself off with one of the mint green plush towels that her mother had special ordered for her. She decided that today was not really a make-up kind of day, so she just brushed through her hair and dressed in some sweats a long sleeve tee. When she headed downstairs to find some breakfast, she was unhappy to find out that she wasn't alone.

"Morning Spencer," Melissa said, and glanced up from her coffee. "You finally get out of bed?"

Spencer didn't look at her. They didn't get along very well, and it worked better for them if she avoided eyecontact. "I stayed out late last night," she said, and went to the fridge to get out the orange juice.

"Stayed out really late," Melissa agreed. "You came home after three. I heard you go into your room. So what were you doing all night? What kept you out til like 3:30?"

She got out the juice and poured herself a glass. "I was with Aria."

"Just Aria?"

"Yeah? So what?"

Melissa shrugged. "Don't you worry what people will say? Just the two of you hanging out until that time?"

After taking a huge gulp of juice Spencer narrowed her eyes. "We were just having a slumper party Melissa. Not doing drugs or out partying or something."

"Yeah? So what did you two do then? Watch a movie? And why did you come home at three if you were just having a slumber party? Don't slumber parties usually end with..you know. Sleeping?"

"We got into a fight."

"Yeah?" Melissa was suddenly much more interested. "Did you? What about?"

There was a box of donuts sitting by the microwave and Spencer got out a jelly one and started to eat it. She swallowed a big bite and then said, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"No? Why not? Something secret happen that you don't wanna share with you big sister?"

Spencer could have laughed. "Like I'd share anything with you anyways Melissa. You're not exactly the most trust-worthy person, if you remember. And we don't really get along either, so it's not like I'd WANT to tell you."

"So it's about a boy then," her older sister suggested. "You like someone and Aria is mad?"

Finishing her donut, Spencer sighed. It definitely wasn't about SPENCER liking a boy. She liked Aria. She really liked Aria. "No," she countered. "It's not about me liking someone Melissa. Why do you even care?"

The older Hastings daughter got up and approached her sister. She stood in front of her for a second and then gave her a smile- a really fake smile. "Can't just just CARE about my younger sibling?" she asked.

"No," Spencer replied. "You can't. That's not you. You have some alterior motive. And besides. I'm not involved in anyone. Not anymore."

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Okie dokie, I can't wait to get some of the next chapters out there to you. But pleeeease review on what I've done so far. _

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Emily got up, showered, and then headed downstairs to make some coffee. Hanna was still cuddled up in Emily's bed, the sheets twisted around her naked body. And as much as Emily wanted to stay there holding her, or even wake her by kissing her cheek.. She couldn't. She knew that they both needed space. Last night had been absolutely wonderful. The way that Hanna had sounded as she.. As she...

Emily shook her head and leaned against the refrigerator waiting for the coffee to be done. She really needed a boost of energy. She was actually hoping that the energy would help her to make up her mind because even making love to Hanna hadn't solved her problem. She assumed it was because she hadn't let Hanna return the favor. She just wasn't ready for that. Plus, she still needed to understand what it was that Alison had done to her.

As Emily was getting two coffee mugs out of the cabinet, she noticed a folded piece of paper sitting on the table. Her heart sped up- she recognized the curly writing on the front that said her name. It was a note from Ali. She unfolded the note quickly and held it up with shakey hands. It said:

"Em,

Don't try and play me. I know everything and you should really try and remember that when you're taking Hanna Marin's lesbian virginity. Shame on you. I really expected better than you Em! You were my little puppet, weren't you? And now you're fooling around with Hanna? Hanna, Em? She's probably just using you for access to your pantry. Anyway, I'm going to make this really simple for you. Either you end it with her or you'll never see me again. You'll never find out what's going on with me and you'll lose all contact with me. And one more thing. You can't tell any of the others about our little discussion, you understand? Because if I find out you're asking for advice.. Let's just say, there's more than one way to mess this up, Em. I need to be able to trust you and if I can't expect you to be 100% mine.. I can't expect you to keep a secret. Love, Alison."

Emily's eyes were fogged with tears as she gently folded the letter back and stuck it into her pocket. How could Ali be so cruel? Didn't she understand that this was hard for her? That Hanna meant A LOT to her, and completely cutting things off with her would be incredibly difficult? Besides, the entire ordeal with Alison was really sketchy and making this decision would have to be done individually.

She poured herself a cup of black coffee and sipped it tentatively, burning her tonuge nevertheless. She sighed and sat it on the counter. She honestly had no idea what to do. She could end things with Hanna and break her heart. And for what? For trists with Ali in the library? For more secrets and more questions and more sneaking around? But then.. If she didn't end things with Hanna.. She would never see Alison again. She would never find out what it was that Ali was hiding from. She couldn't help her. She couldn't save her. Hadn't that always been her dream? To save Ali?

But then... Emily had had a crush on Hanna for such a long time.. Ever since Ali went missing.. And now she finally had a chance of making it work with her. Well, sort of. The Caleb situation wasn't exactly finished, was it?

She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of Hanna coming into the kitchen. She tried to put on her happy face and pretend like everything was fine but just seeing the blond standing there all sleepy in Emily's clothes made her heart break.

"Oh my God," Hanna said, "You made coffee? I LOVE you." She got the cup off the counter and poured herself some and then sat it with Emily. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her brunette best friend. "Thank you so much for last night Em," she said.

Emily returned the hug, but she was much stiffer than her friend. She just couldn't relax. Not until she made up her mind. She wanted to take her into her arms and make her feel safe and comfortable, but she just couldn't. She couldn't promise her happiness, when she didn't even know what her decisions would be. She didn't even know if she could promise HERSELF happiness.

All she could think to say was, "You're welcome." Then she pulled out of her arms and retrieved her cup. "Drink your coffee Han. There's creamer in the fridge and sugar in the cabinet."

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: Thanks to those of you that are reviewing the piece. Especially to the guest individual who has reviewed pretty much every chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Please keep reviewing! _

**Chapter 16**

The second Aria opened her eyes she groaned. Being awake just meant that she had to get through the day. She rolled over looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was after eleven in the afternoon and she groaned again. She was still exhausted but it was already late. For a minute she entertained the idea of just pulling the blanket back over her head and sleeping the rest of her Saturday away. Her father wouldn't be home until that evening anyway, so there would be no one to boss her into getting up.

Then she saw her phone laying on the nightstand and for the smallest of moments she had hope. She had hope that Spencer may have texted her. But of course, when she unlocked her phone and checked it.. There was no text from Spencer. Just one from Ezra. It said:

"Aria. I'm sorry about how weird it was last night. But I really want to talk more. And see you again. Can we have lunch today at noon at the bar where we met?"

Aria wanted to say no. Honestly, she did. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't a good idea that they started talking again, that it was still a fresh wound for her. And she wanted to tell him that she was involved with, maybe in even in love with, someone else. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't push him away when he needed her as badly as he did. It hurt her that he was hurting and if it was true that he was only sharing his new information with her.. Then she had to be there for him. At least until he understood what was going on himself. She sighed and respoded:

"Yes. But give me until 12:30 because I just woke up."

She climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, letting her robe slide off her shoulders and hit the tiled floor. She made the water run hot and then she stepped in, the steamy liquid scorching her skin. She didn't care. She washed Spencer off of her and afterward, stood naked in front of the mirror and tried to figure out what she wanted. Were there any parts of her left that Spencer hadn't touched? Aria let her hands run over her own body and remembered the night before once again. She sighed and then leaned over the sink and cried.

After what seemed like hours but must have only been a few minutes, Aria made her way back to her room and dressed in a grey and pink striped dress and some gladiator sandles. Then she headed downstairs to make sure the house looked okay before she left for lunch.

Mike was sitting on the couch playing his gameboy and when Aria came into the living room his looked up at her. "Hey," he said. "You look nice. You going out?"

"Yes, to lunch." She frowned at him. "I didn't hear you come in. When did you get here?"

"About two hours ago. I headed up to see you but you were out. You stay up late?"

"Restless night," she admitted and smoothed down the front of her dress. "Did you have fun at your friend's house?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. We played basketball and his xbox. Did you have fun? Didn't Spencer come over?" He looked at her curiously. "Wait, wasn't she supposed to stay the night? Where is she?"

Aria really didn't want to get into it but she couldn't see a way around it. "We got into a fight. She went home last night at like three in the morning."

"Yeah?" He closed his gameboy and stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a soda pop. "What did you two fight?" he asked, coming back into the room, and popping the top on the drink. "I thought outta the four of you, you and Spencer were the closest."

Aria tilted her head to one side, surprised. "Really?"

"Really. Me and some of my friends have a bet goin' on that you two are actually involved."

Aria's cheeks burned red. "What!? Well tell them that we're not! That's absolutely not true."

"It's not?" Mike laughed. "Man, you're pretty offended, aren't you? You're blushing pretty hard."

"Yes, I am!" Aria put her hands to her cheeks. "Because it's ridiculous and you need to tell your friends to stop with the lesbian fantasies." She turned and headed out the front door without another word. She felt kinda guilty because Mike's friends were definitely not having as many lesbian fantasies as she was.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: A few more updates today.. I'm trying to get this one finished during my last few days of Spring Break.. _

**Chapter 17**

Hanna felt really weird the next morning. When she woke up and Emily wasn't there, at first all she could think about was her fight with Caleb. But then her mind presented her with a vivid replay of the night before, and all the ways Emily had touched her. She got out of bed, her thoughts a jumbled mess and went downstairs to find the person responsible for the soreness between her thighs.

Emily was standing in the middle of the kitchen, leaning against the table. The entire room smelt like coffee. "Oh my God," Hanna said, and walked to the coffee maker. "You made coffee? I LOVE you." It was enough to make a grin spread across her face. But when she wrapped her arms around her best friend and said, "Thank you so much for last night Em," she was met with a chilly embrace.

She was told to just drink her coffee and the two sat at the table quietly, sipping at their beverages. Emily didn't speak to her the entire time and Hanna could feel the hesitation. Honestly though, she hadn't expected much. Emily had warned her that she wasn't able to promise anything to Hanna, and so Hanna had to deal with the repercussions of having Emily get her off. Nevertheless, it was hard.

After she finished her drink, she got her things and left, with no argument. It wasn't a long walk and she needed the air, even if she was in her dress from the night before and her hair was a mess. No one stopped her and as soon as she was home she headed inside to shower and change. But then she saw her mom.

Ashley Marin was sitting at the table, having some late breakfast and doing some paperwork. She looked up as her daughter came in and raised an eyebrow. "Good morning Hanna."

Hanna started to return the greeting but then she realized that she'd never told her mother where she had stayed last night. Or that she was staying out at all. She winced and said, "Listen, I know what it looks like.. But I didn't sleep at Caleb's house."

Much to Hanna's surprise, her mother shrugged. "Yes, I know. Caleb called me last night. He told me that Emily had some sort of emergency and asked you to stay over." She took a drink of her coffee and a bite of toast and then said, "Did something happen between you and Caleb? He sounded pretty upset last night."

Hanna licked her lips and adjusted the front of her dress. Honestly, all she wanted to do was to shower and change. But she did owe her mom an explanation. She just worried how to go about doing it. "Well," she began, and then she heard the words just tumbling out of her mouth, "Caleb and I decided to take a break."

Her mother's eyebrows lifted on her head. "Oh really? You did?" She took another drink of coffee. "But why? I thought you and Caleb were happy."

"Me too," Hanna said, even though it was a lie. "But he just doesn't trust me."

"Trust you?" he mom echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Around Emily," Hanna added. "Because she's a lesbian."

Ashley Marin nearly choked on her coffee. "What does that have to do with anything? Everyone has known Emily Fields is a lesbian for a long time. And Caleb was always okay with that before." She rose from the table and went to stand beside her daughter. "Is that the real reason or is something else going on?" She looked into Hanna's face.

"He's just not happy," Hanna insisted. "And Em is.." She closed her mouth. Talking about Emily made her stomach hurt.

Then it hit Ashley. It was true- her daughter had been acting strange lately. Especially around her best friend. She took a deep breath. She hadn't exactly expected this, but she couldn't be mad. Still, she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Honey," she said, her voice steady and forgiving. "Before you go throwing away a relationship and a friendship, make sure you know what you want." She made sure she had Hanna's eyes locked in hers and then she added, "And what Emily wants."

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: A nice Emily/Spencer friendship chapter.. I love both of these characters. I hope you guys are all liking the story. Keep checking for more updates!_

**Chapter 18**

Spencer was itching to run, and so she changed into her running clothes and headed to the park to meet Emily. The other brunette was waiting for her on a park bench, but they didn't exchange any conversation when they saw each other. Both girls had a lot on their minds and really needed the run to get some of the tension out.

Aria was the only thing on Spencer's mind, and she constantly went over what had happened. Not just the sex, but the aftermath too. The cuddling had been amazing, and falling asleep in the smaller girl's arms had too. But finding her in the kitchen in her robe with Ezra had nearly torn Spencer apart. She hated to admit it, but her heart was tied to Aria. When she thought about Ezra and Aria getting back together, she felt her stomach churn. She wanted to pound her fists into Ezra's face, and Spencer wasn't even the violent type. She just couldn't handle the fact that she could completely lose Aria. And she definitely couldn't handle the fact that she may have to deal with seeing her get back with Ezra.

Emily's mind ping-ponged back and forth between Ali and Hanna. First she thought about how amazing it had felt to finally have Alison take her.. But then she thought about how terrible it had felt afterward, when she left quickly and then sent Emily a cold letter telling she had to choose. And then she thought about Hanna and how her body had bent at Emily's touch.. She thought about the way she'd sighed when Emily finally put her hand where Hanna needed it the most. And she thought about the way her body shook as she reached her orgasm. It made Emily's cheeks turn pink. Of course, it wasn't as simple as it seemed- it was either Ali and no Hanna, or Hanna and absolutely no Alison ever. There was a total ultimatum and Emily hated that.

When she and Spencer took a break and sat down on the park bench sipping water from their bottles, she stayed quiet until Spencer spoke.

"Can I have your advice?" The youngest Hastings daughter asked.

Emily nodded.

"Okay," Spencer licked her lips. She knew she needed someone's opiniong. She just didn't know how to go about getting it. "Hypothetically," she finally said, "If someone was in love with their best friend, but their best friend was still involved with their ex.. Should they wait around or just give up?"

Emily stared at Spencer. Did she know about her and Hanna and Alison? No. How could she? She took a deep breath. Spencer's situation, no matter how she came up with it, really hit home for her. She applied the example to her own situation and saw the direct parallel. Did she really expect Hanna to wait around until she made up her mind? She imagined Hanna going back to Caleb and felt jealousy swell up inside her. Then she thought about Alison leaving forever and none of them ever finding out what had happened to her and she felt her head start to hurt.

She told Spencer, "The storybook ending would be the best friend waiting around. But considering that the best friend is involved with their ex, the friend can't really be expected to wait around. It wouldn't be fair." She frowned and then said, "The best friend should find her own happiness, even if that means not being with the other person."

Spencer nodded. Emily was right. Of course she was. She drank from her bottle and then nodded. "Thanks Em," she smiled at her, but it was probably a really sad smile. At least that's what it felt like. She made up her mind then that she would stay away from Aria and let her make up her own mind.

XXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: I don't like Ezra anymore. The show has seriously ruined him for me. But anyways, this is a chapter where he's good. So there. _

**Chapter 19**

Aria met Ezra for lunch at 12:30 just like she said and she surprised to find herself actually wanting to see him. At least she thought she did. What they used to have, before their break-up, and before her tryst with Spencer, had been nice. It hadn't been explosive, but it had been nice and dependable. And what she'd had with Spencer was not. It WAS explosive. And it had absolutely blown Aria's mind. Honestly, she wasn't all that sure she was ready to handle something so different from what she was used to. Maybe Ezra was boring and normal, but at least she didn't feel afraid when she was with him.

He arrived cleanly shaven, wearing ironed clothes. It was plain to Aria that he was trying to put on a front and make her feel as if he was okay. But she knew him enough to read behind that and see the exhaustion floating in his eyes.

Ezra held the chair out for Aria and she sat down quickly and scooted under the table. They ordered waters and some soup and salad and he told her all about Malcolm. "He's so smart!" he enthused, "Seriously Aria, I think he has a photographic memory. Maggie says that she thinks so too and.."

Aria blinked at him and looked up from her potato soup. "Maggie?"

"That's his mother."

She swallowed. "Oh. Yeah. I guess she would be, wouldn't she." She looked into his face and waited for him to say something but he didn't. So she provided a question, "Will you stay with Maggie then? Raise Malcolm with her?"

Ezra looked her dead in the eyes then and folded his long-fingered hands on the table in between them. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about really. I will be with Maggie unless.." He paused. He wanted Aria to figure out where he was going with that.

"Unless?"

"Unless you give me a reason not to be." He took a drink from his water and she could see that his hands were shaking. "Aria," he said, "I'm still in love with you and I would make it work being Malcolm's father and your boyfriend if you let me. If you wanted me."

She found herself sucking in a breath. She never thought that he'd do this here. Not after what happened. And she hadn't prepared herself for it either.

"Ezra," she reached out and took his hand, squeezing her palm in her fingers. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can be in your life like that." She searched his face and then said, "I think I have feelings for someone else." She hadn't meant to say that, but then she had anyway. "I'm going to need time to decide."

He eyebrows furrowed but he nodded anyway. "Okay," he turned his hand over and squeezed her fingers in return. "I understand. I will be here when you decide."

XXX


	20. Chapter 20

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: Poor Hanna. She's so lost. I hope you guys are loving the updates! I'm working hard to get as many out at one time as possible! _

**Chapter 20**

That evening Hanna felt incredibly down. She had spent practically the entire day thinking about Emily and it was driving her crazy. The way Emily had touched her, the way Emily and kissed her, the way Emily had held her as she'd.. As she'd came in her hands. It was all ridiculous, honestly. But Hanna couldn't stop thinking about it. Emily consumed her thoughts.

She didn't know what to do to get her mind off of her either and it was seriously troubling her. Her mother was at work and Hanna was just left lying in bed contemplating taking a nap. How had she dealt with situations like this before? Hadn't she gone to Emily? She sighed. If she couldn't go to her best friend, who COULD she go to?

Then of course she realized she was being overdramatic- she had Spencer and Aria too. It was just hard to remember anything else. But some friend time would definitely help. But which one of them should she invite? She couldn't invite both because it would be too obvious that she was purposely leaving out Emily. So she considered it for a few minutes, laying on her back in the bed, staring up at her bedroom ceiling. Spencer was kind of a hardass and Hanna totally didn't want to deal with that one-on-one. So she chose Aria. She sat up, got her phone and texted:

"Hey, I'm having a bad day. You wanna come over for a movie night? You could stay over."

Aria was at home, watching Lifetime network and trying to figure out her life when she got Hanna's text. She hoped, once again that it was Spencer. But it wasn't. She responded right away, because unknown to Hanna, Aria really needed friend time too. She needed to get away from her house and the memories of the night before. She wrote:

"Hey, yeah. That sounds good. Are the others coming?"

Hanna chewed on her lip. She didn't know what to tell Aria because she really didn't want to sound suspicious, but at the same time she really didn't want to talk about what had happened between her and Emily. And she climbed out of bed, turned on some music to cheer herself up and replied:

"No, I didn't invite them."

Aria found herself relieved that Spencer wasn't coming even though she kind of really wanted to see her. It would just be easier to go a night without her. Her chest hurt everytime she thought about her and honestly, she just needed a break. She turned off Lifetime and started packing an overnight bag. Then once she had it all together she wrote back:

"I'll be there."

But as she got her toothbrush out of the bathroom Aria thought about Emily Fields. Emily Fields surely could be the only one that would understand what she was going through. She put her travel case around her toothbrush and then put it in her bag with the rest of her things. Surely Hanna wouldn't mind if she invited Emily. Emily was Hanna's best friend. It was the way the group split up- Hanna and Em, and Aria and Spenc. Sure she'd messed up the dynamics between her and Spencer, but that didn't mean that Hanna and Emily couldn't hang out. She nodded to herself and texted her before she could change her mind.

XXX


	21. Chapter 21

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: Oooh a movie night? How will that turn out!? Keep reading to find out…_

**Chapter 21**

Emily read Alison's letters for what to have been the fiftieth time. Then she added her newest one to the collection and sat down on her bed weighing her possibilities. Hanna Marin was her absolute best friend. She'd always been there for Emily and Emily had always been there for her. The fact that Alison was asking her to choose between the two of them was tearing Emily in two. She still couldn't understand the hold Ali had on her, but she knew it had only been intensified when she let Ali do to her what she'd done.

Her phone beeped as she was sitting there, staring at her feet, wishing she just had the strength to make up her mind. It was a text from Aria.

"Em," she said, "Movie night at Hanna's. Please come. I really miss you."

Emily didn't know how to respond at first. It really was in her best interest not to go over there, but she didn't want to let Aria down. Plus, she really could use friend time. Staying away from her best friend when she really needed her the most hurt her. She just couldn't decide if seeing Aria was worth seeing Hanna.

So she wrote back, "I don't know."

Spencer came out of the shower as she was still staring at her phone. After their run, Spencer had came back to Emily's house and used her shower. She hadn't wanted to go home to stay because Melissa had been getting on her nerves, and so she'd packed a bag and followed Emily home.

"What's up?" she said, rubbing a towel through her hair. "You look stressed."

Emily shrugged. "Hanna's having movie night. But I don't know if I wanna go." She frowned. "Me and Han are kinda having this spat."

"Spat?" Spencer sat down on the bed beside her. "What kinda spat?"

"Just a friendly spat," Emily said.

"Well I'll go if you go," Spencer suggested.

Emily's phone beeped again and she read Aria's message that said: "Please Em. Please. I need friend time."

Spencer leaned over Emily's shoulder. "Wait, Aria's going to be there?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "She's the one that invited me."

Her friend sighed. "I'm kinda having this friendly spat with Aria too."

They exchanged looks. Emily really had half a mind to just fall back and lay on her bed the rest of the night. Likewise, Spencer had hoped to just have a nice night of hanging around, doing nothing, and definitely not thinking about Aria. But life was never easy, was it?

"Well," Em said, "Should we go or not?"

Spencer suddenly had an epiphany. If she showed up, looking great, Aria would realize what she was missing and finally make up her mind. She'd have to right? She stood up, went to Emily's mirror and picked up her hair dryer. "I say we go," Spencer said. "We make ourselves look great, and then I say we show up, act like nothing's wrong. That way we give off the impression that we think everything is fine.. And as a result everything will BE fine."

Emily found Spencer's eyes in her reflection and she said, "Do you think it's really that easy?"

Spencer shrugged, and turned around, leaning against the dresser. She had on some white washed skinny jeans, some white keds, and red and white faded v-neck tee. Even though she didn't have any make-up on yet and her hair was still wet, she already looked great. "Why not? We're Spencer and Emily. We kick ass, don't we?"

Emily got up too, went to her closet and started choosing an outfit. Spencer was right. There was no use sitting around and moping. She'd have to decided eventually.. But not yet. And movie night was just what she needed to take her mind off of the impending decision, regardless of the fact that it would be movie night at Hanna's house. Everything WOULD be fine. She would make sure of it.

She took out some short blue jean shorts, and a navy blue off the shoulder long sleeve tee that said "Yes I am!" She held it up to her and then looked to her friend, "How's this look?"

XXX


	22. Chapter 22

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed **

_Author's Note: Okay.. Now things are about to get interesting. Please review! _

**Chapter 22**

Hanna and Aria stood in the Marin kitchen popping extra butter popcorn.

"So what movies are you up for?" Hanna asked, watching the bag inflate in the microwave.

"Not romance," Aria said and tapped her fingernails on the counter top. "I am seriously not feeling romance."

Hanna laughed lightly, maybe ironically. "Yeah me neither. Maybe we should watch something scary."

"Scary would be okay." Aria really didn't care what movie they watched as long as it didn't have too many people kissing in it. She didn't want to imagine her and Spencer as the couple on the screen, and so she just didn't want to see kissing at all.

There was a knock at the door as the microwave dinged and Hanna looked at Aria curiously. "Who could that be? My mom won't be home 'til later and I didn't invite anyone else."

Aria avoided her eyes. "Well, I kinda invited Em. I didn't think you'd mind."

Hanna's face paled. "You what? I thought this was you and me night!"

Not expecting her friend's response, Aria's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd get upset. I can tell her to leave.."

Of course Hanna didn't want that. How would that look? If she had Aria tell Emily to go home, Emily would for sure know how badly she was hurting. And she definitely didn't want her to know. She sighed. "No, just go let her in. We're just having a..fight. Sort of. But if she wants to be here, I guess she's over it." She turned around to get the popcorn out and left Aria to answer the door.

Aria felt light. She may have just touched on a sensitive subject with Hanna, but she was still glad to be there. She was glad to be doing anything but laying around overthinking everything that had been going on. She put her hand on the doorknob and put on her best smile. She was looking forward to talking to Emily, but she didn't want to give her friend the impression that she was overly upset or anything.

But the smile melted the second she had the door open. It wasn't Emily standing there on the door mat- it was Spencer Hastings.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked, dumbfounded.

Spencer looked her friend up and down. She looked incredibly nice. "Can I not be here? Emily invited me."

At that, Emily came in too and hugged Aria quickly. "Hey, Spence was going to stay at my house so I just brought her along," she explained. To her it wasn't even an issue, but Aria was seriously freaking out. Spencer looked good too- really good. Her hair was curled and hanging around her face beautifully. She swallowed uneasily and nodded at Emily, at the same time doing her very best to keep her eyes off of Spencer's face.

Hanna walked in then too and saw the three of them standing in the living room. It was totally awkward. She could tell that something was up between Aria and Spencer, and when Emily saw her face, her stomach flipped about a dozen times. And she nearly gave in, walked right up to her, threw her arms around her shoulder and begged her to explain what was going on.

Only she didn't because her phone went off at that moment and she pulled it out of her pocket instead. It was a terrible distraction because the second she saw Caleb's name on the screen, she forgot all about Emily for a moment. She opened the text and read his three word message: "I miss you."

XXX


	23. Chapter 23

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: But yeah.. What's up? Hahaha. _

**Chapter 23**

Hanna and Emily sat on the couch together almost as if nothing was going on between them. Well, except Aria sat in the middle and no one spoke at all. Hanna had chosen a scary movie about some family being possessed and everyone being brutally murdered by demons. So for the most part, the girls kept their hands in front of their eyes and their knees to their chests. Every now and then Aria would burrow her face in Emily or Hanna's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Spencer sat in the chair alone. But it was better that way, she decided. Ever since she'd arrived, Aria had avoided her. They'd barely even made eye contact. But she'd told herself she would stay away from Emily so she couldn't bemoan the situation. It was for the best right?

Aria seriously felt the tension between Emily and Hanna as she huddled between them. At one point, she clutched both of their arms and they both stiffened. Was it that bad? Was it bad enough that they couldn't even be touched by the same person at the same time? She desperately wanted to talk to Emily alone and she thought hard about how on Earth she could get her away from the others without it seeming weird or secretive. Finally she decided to just go upstairs to the bathroom and then text Emily and asking for some water or something, claiming she was sick.

So Aria squeezed out from between her two friends and headed up the stairs. All of her friends must have assumed where she was going, because no one stopped her. And once she got into the bathroom, and she stood splashing water on her face, mostly because it felt good, but because she seriously needed to wake up too, she heard a knock at the door. And she hadn't even texted Emily yet. It was Hanna.

When Aria let her in, Hanna sat on the sink. She looked lost and she sat playing with her hair and said, "Ar, I'm freaking out. I need your help."

Aria leaned against the wall, to the left of the clothes hamper and said, "Well, go ahead."

Hanna nodded and then took a deep breath. "Me and Caleb are on a break," she revealed.

"What?" Aria was totally shocked. She thought of any of them, Hanna had a stable relationship. But aparently not. "What happened?"

There was no turning back now, Hanna thought and so she just kept talking. "It's mostly due to the fact that I have a crush on someone else. But I don't know what to do about it beacuse I don't think the person I like wants to be with me. Or I don't know if..they do or not." She nearly said she and she was so glad she was able to catch herself before the word escaped her lips. She wasn't ready to admit to Aria that she.. wasn't exactly straight.

Aria realized quickly that Hanna's situation was pretty much identical to the one she was going through with Spencer. And so she quickly provided some advice, because even if she couldn't follow it herself, she didn't like to see Hanna hurt. "You should go after your crush," she said, "Try your best to get them. Give them a reason to choose you. Because if you want them as badly as you seem to, you should fight for it." Then Aria thought about what she'd just said and how she'd practically just ignored the fact that Caleb was the guy being jilted here. And in her own personal case, it was Ezra. "Sometimes things aren't simple," she added.

The two of them went back downstairs and found Emily alone in the living room. Instantly Aria started to worry.

"What's going on? Where's Spencer?" she asked Emily, already panicing.

Emily looked up, as if in a daze. "Oh, she went to take a walk. She said she needed some fresh air."

Aria decided right away that it was her that needed to go talk to Spencer. So she heaed out too, leaving Emily and Hanna alone.

XXX


	24. Chapter 24

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Yeahhh. I'm trying SO hard to get the rest of this posted. But I gotta type it up first. Ahahaha. Please review. And thank you so much to those of you that have reviewed! I reeeeeallllyyy appreciate it!_

**Chapter 24**

Once Aria left to look for Spencer, Hanna and Emily were alone together. At first Hanna just stood there. She wanted to sit down, but she knew if she sat in chair it would be totally awkward. So she sat down on the couch, leaving some space between them, but not enough for an entire person to sit there.

Emily could feel Hanna sitting close to her and she desperately wanted to reach out and take her hand. But everytime she almost did, she remembered Alison's note. It had been so stern and demanding. Emily knew that she had to make a decision, so she asked, "How is Caleb? Have you spoken to him?"

Hanna turned and looked at her friend, but Emily didn't meet her eyes. "He texted me right after you guys got here. He's been texting me all night actually. He says he regrets taking a break." Hanna licked her lips. She wanted Emily to look at her, but she wasn't about to reach out and turn her face to hers. She was much too scared to touch her. Things were so strange between them now, right after they'd gotten so close. Hanna had practically given herself to Emily and now she was being held at arm's length.

Emily nodded even though she wasn't happy about the news. She should have been, she knew that. But she wasn't. Even though she was aware that if Caleb and Hanna got back together, all her problems wouldve been solved, she didn't like that possibility at all. Thinking about Caleb kissing Hanna and taking Hanna and holding Hanna after what they'd done.. Made Emily sick.

"Have you heard from Alison?" Hanna asked, not really wanting to know the truth, but working hard to keep up her side of the conversation.

She wanted to tell Hanna the truth, and just come clean with her problem. But she couldn't. Alison had said not to. She told her not to say anything to any of the others. And so she lied. "No, I haven't."

Hanna wondered to herself what that meant. Did Alison not talking to Emily present good news or bad news? No new was good news right? But then, she really wanted Emily to have closure so that the brunette could make up her mind about Hanna, and Hanna could, in turn, be inspired to make up her mind about Caleb.

They sat in silence for a while and then Hanna got up to put in the next movie. But when she sat back down, she didn't leave a space between her and Emily. She sat directly up beside her, and let her head lay on her best friend's shoulder. "No matter what," she said, "We're best friends, right?"

Emily looked down at Hanna, her eyes fogging with tears. "Of course," she said. "Always."

Hanna closed her eyes as Emily's arm slid around her shoulder, and willed herself believe that it was that simple.

XXX


	25. Chapter 25

**Pretty Little Lovers**

_Author's Note: Hey, look, another chapter. Soon as I finish this, I'm gonna work on a Hannily fic. But pleeease keep reviewing. :D Oh and maybe check out some of my other stories.. Most of them are Buffy.. But there's other stuff too. Lattta._

**Chapter 25**

Spencer walked down to the old playground that they all used to play on. It was in pretty bad condition and the slide was all graffittied and most of the swings were broken.. But not all of them. She sat down in one of the two that remained and swung slowly.

She felt heartbroken and lost and she had absolutely no idea what to do about it. It was really hard staying away from Aria because all she wanted to do was take her in her arms and make love to her again. The entire movie, she'd sat in the chair and did her best to will herself to think about anything but Aria. At least not like that. Not in that way. But it had been a lost cause. She wanted Aria so bad it was driving her nuts!

While she was swinging, hands landed on her back and gave her a push. At first Spencer stiffened, worried about who had just touched her. But the breeze brought the scent of Aria's perfume and nature smell to her nose and she relaxed.

"Why are you here?" she asked, an odd calm washing over her.

"I don't like being away from you," Aria admitted. "We really need to talk," she said. She waited but when Spencer didn't say anything she went on. "I'm sorry for what it looked like was going on with Ezra, but I promise all we did was hug."

"Okay," Spencer said, but she didn't sound like she believed it.

Aria searched her mind for a way to let Spencer in. She wanted her to trust her, and stop acting so cold, but she didn't know how without revealing what Ezra was going through. And he'd told her not to, hadn't he? She pinched her nose between her eyes and wondered if keeping his secret was really worth hurting Spencer. Finally she decided it wasn't. "I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else," she said.

Spencer got out of the swing and the two of them walked to the jungle gym. They both sat down on the stretch of metal bars that weren't completely rusted and then Spencer turned to Aria. "Go ahead."

"Ezra is a dad," Aria told her quietly. "He just found out. He has a young son that he had with a girl he went to high school with. He just found out. And he's given me the option of being with him, or else he's going to be with the boy's mom and we'd be done forever."

Spencer wanted to yell "Tell him no!" but she knew that she couldn't. It was up to Aria to decide. She would never have forgiven herself if she'd made Aria choose. So she just said, "I understand if you choose Ezra. Ezra could give you a normal life."

"Well," Aria looked out at the dark sky. "I haven't made up my mind yet." She was well aware that life would be just as hard with Ezra as it would be with Spencer. Aria definitely wasn't ready to be a step-mom, and essentially, that would be what she was agreeing to if she got back with Ezra. "Can I have time? Will you give me time?"

Evevn though Spencer felt like she was tearing in two, she tried to stay strong. "Yes," she said, "I can give you time."

Aria jumped down from the jungle gym and pulled Spencer down too. Then, without a second though, she yanked the girl against her and kissed her sweetly. She kissed her with all she had in her and then held her close. "Can we at least enjoy tonight?"

Spencer knew that it would completely kill her if she gave Aria tonight and then she ended up choosing Ezra anyway.. But looking into her friend's dark eyes and remembering the drawings, and the way they'd fit togeher.. She couldn't resist. And so she just nodded. "Yes," she said, "We can have tonight."

XXX


	26. Chapter 26

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: Eyyyy what's up everybody? Are you enjoying the chapters? What do you think? Who do you want to wind up together? Which couple do you think is the hottest? Which do you think is the cutest? Leave me some reviews with your thoughts! 3_

**Chapter 26**

When Spencer and Aria got back to Hanna's house, they found Hanna and Emily cuddling on the couch. It wasn't a huge surprise because Hanna and Emily were close and Hanna was sad. Plus, Spencer and Aria knew they had been fighting, and were glad to see that they'd aparently made up.

And so, to keep with the theme of the room, Spencer and Aria got in the floor in front of the couch and did the same thing. Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria's shoulders and held her closely. She wanted to press kisses to the top of her head, but she knew how that would look, so she refrained.

Ashley Marin came in later and found the four girls cuddling in pairs of two. She eyes her daughter suspiciously, seeing her wrapped up in Emily Fields' arms. Of course, she didn't have anything against it if her daughter we to.. Well if she had feelings for Emily. But she knew that Hanna wasn't finished with Caleb yet and she hated it for the boy. He really was a nice kid. Still, she didn't mention it.

"Would it be alright if I asked you four to relocate?" she asked, "So that I could catch the news before bed?"

All of them stirred, hearing Hanna's mom's voice.

"Yeah," Hanna said, sleepy, "Sure."

The four of them all trudged upstairs and Hanna got blankets out of the closet and started to make a pallet big enough for two on the floor. Emily helped her lay out the blankets, while Aria and Spencer sat on the bed, Aria's head in Spencer's lap. She looked as exhausted as Emily felt.

"We can watch TV up here," Hanna suggested. She looked around the room, saw the three sets of tired eyes and she laughed. "Or we could sleep," she said. "You guys all look really really tired."

"I didn't get hardly any sleep last night," Aria said from Spencer's lap.

Spencer seconded that. "Neither did I. I was pretty much up all night."

"Well," Hanna continued, and turned to Emily. "Two of us can sleep here and two can sleep in bed. I'll take the floor. Where do you wanna sleep?"

"With you," her best friend replied. Then she quickly added, "Because you're sad about Caleb. I wanna make sure you're not lonely too."

Hanna's cheeks turned a little pink but in the lamp light, no one could tell. "You two get the bed," she told Spencer and Aria. Then she turned back to Emily and motioned to the pallet at her feet. "And this is ours."

The four of them took turns putting on their pajamas and Hanna went first. Then she sat criss-crossed in the middle of the pallet and waited. She'd texted Caleb right when she'd been left alone with Emily and told him that she would talk to him tomorrow. She hated thinking about the discussion they would have to have. She would tell him about what she'd done with Emily and he would just have to listen and accept it.

Spencer went second and then came back and sat down on her side of the bed and waited for Aria who went third. The shorter brunette came back out in tiny shorts and and a cami and Spencer wished she could peel the clothes off of her. But she didn't. She just held out the blanket and let Aria's climb in.

Hanna waited for Emily until she was done getting ready and then she scooted over to her side of the bed. They turned off the light and turned on Hanna's fan and they all cuddled up. Hanna waited for Emily to slide her arms around her, and when she did, her body calmed. They lay chest to chest, with Emily's nose nuzzled against Hanna's neck. It was a wonderful feeling and she sincerely hoped that Em would place kisses all along her neck. But she didn't.

Hanna lay with Emily's hands tracing patterns on her back. She imagined herself choosing Emily over Caleb and Emily choosing Hanna over Alison. She imagined the two of them meeting back up to announce their love and then embracing and making love for hours. She imagined it so hard that for a second she thought it was real. But when reality sunk back in she felt kind of dizzy and clutched Emily closer.

She fell into a troubled sleep, where she couldn't be sure of anything but fear. Fear that she'd be left alone. And fear that she'd miss out on the greatest love of her life.

XXX


	27. Chapter 27

**Pretty Little Lovers Untamed**

_Author's Note: And here's Chapter 27! How is everyone? I'm desperately trying to finish this.. But I'm not on spring break anymore and I have sooo much homework and college is cruel. Haha. Anyways, keep reviewing. I'll try to have at least through 30 up in the next few days. :3 Cheerio!_

**Chapter 27**

Pretty Little Lovers Untamed

Chapter 27

For Aria and Spencer, the journey to sleep was not so uneventful. Aria climbed under the covers and scooted up to Spencer and felt the heat coming off of her body. She thought for a minute that she would choose Spencer over Ezra so that they could have sleep overs like this all the time. And then, because she was overwhelmed by the warmth growing inside of her, she placed a kiss on Spencer's neck.

The taller girl sighed. It was impossible not to replay their night of sex again for the fiftieth time as Aria's lips touched her skin. She felt her heart begin to race, and she moved some of Aria's hair out of her face in order to look into her eyes.

"We shouldn't," she whispered, warning her.

Aria bit her lip. She knew Spencer was right. She knew Spencer was being the mature one and that she was ALWAYS being the mature one and that was just something that Aria loved about her but absolutely could not deal with tonight. She reached forward and gripped the girl's tee shirt and yanked her closer. "I know," she returned, "But I don't care." She kissed her neck again, this time letting the tip of her tongue slide across her flesh.

Spencer whimpered very quietly. The fan on Hanna's dresser was loud and she knew that the sound of its blowing would cover up the sound of her sighing. But still.. "Aria..."

"I want you Spence," Aria hissed, her lips now moving against her friend's ear. "Please gimme what I want.."

Spencer remember the way Aria's mouth had felt between her legs and her entire face started to get hot. She put her hands to her cheeks and tried to tell herself to calm down. But Aria wasn't helping. She lifted Spencers shirt and tucked her fingers in the front of the band of Spencer's pajama shorts. Spencer wrapped one arm loosely around Aria's shoulders and pulled her closer. Slowly, her resistance melted away. Still, she said, "Ar.. We can't."

"We can," Aria insisted, and she pushed her hand down into Spencer's pants and ran her finger along her core. "Tell me you don't like that.."

Spencer bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. It felt SO good to feel Aria's touch again. TOO good. She turned her head and put her mouth to her best friend's ear, "I LOVE it, but I don't think I can keep quiet.."

"You'll have to try," Aria insised, and then she found Spencer's clit and rubbed it gently in tight circles. "Because I'm not going to stop.."

The taller brunette sighed again, deeper. "God that feels..." She closed her eyes and split her legs open. "Mmmm..."

Aria rubbed on her for a while, until Spencer was nearly panting, and then she slid her finger back and pushed it inside of her. Aria slowly pumped the girl until Spencer forcefully yank the her on top and begged her not to stop.

For a moment Aria was afraid that Emily and Hanna were still awake, and if they were, that they'd look up and see what she and Spence were doing. But as Spencer held tight to her hips and looked up into her eyes, desperation painting her face, Aria didn't care. She just slid her finger out, replaced it with two and made her feel good.

Then afteward, as Spencer focused on making her head stop spinning, Aria wrapped her up in her arms and held her. Then, in the darkness of Hanna's room, Spencer started to cry. And followed shortly by her tears were Aria's.

No one slept soundly.

XXX


End file.
